Not just a Night
by crystal97
Summary: Alfred, is your typical womanizer.every night he lures someone to have sex with fake smiles, and promises that will never be done. One night in his work at the rich club his attention is caught by Arthur Kirkland and immediately pursues to have him in bed. his intentions were to sleep with him, but what happens when various encounters in school lead to true love? rated M multi chap
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: just got this idea :D…but I'm not sure if it's good. This is a USUK multi chap song fic sort! It will have a side dish of spamano and Prucan!

Summary: Alfred is your typical womanizer and well he's bi so he gets the guys he thinks are cute. He works as a stripper at a rich club and he just likes the work even if he's exploding with dough. He's rich, but he does it to get all the girls. He's careless though, and most girls and boys end up hurt, and crying the next day as Alfred seems to bluntly tell them he sweet talked them to bed for fun. What happens when his attention is suddenly caught by the new teen working in the club, Arthur Kirkland? At first, he's out to get him in bed, and move on with his life, but what happens when he actually falls in love with him

Rated: 'M' for language, suggestive themes, precious lemons, womanizer Alfred  
Warning: this contains yaoi (boyxboy), don't like don't read. Some characters will be slightly OOC, includes some Oc's  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETLIA OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS STORY

Characters: Arthur Kirkland (England), Alfred F. Jones (America), Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain) Lovino Romano Vargas (S. Italy Romano), Gilbert Beildsmitch (Prussia), Mathew Williams (Canada)

Night at the club

Dirty blonde hair with a stubborn cowlick. Gorgeous blue eyes. Spotless amazing white smile. Rimless attractive glasses since any others are so over used. Extremely expensive black tuxedo no bowtie. Chest opened white dress shirt. Toned, lean, and perfect muscular body, makes one fucking sexy blonde 17 year-old.

This was Alfred F. Jones, your typical womanizer and man play boy. Every single night from the moment he began to work at the rich club, he would sweet talk any man and woman into his bed. He would whisper promises of marriage (which strangely most believed), eternal love, love at first sight, compliments ,would usually work on those who were looking for a one-night stand as well, and much more crap like that. After a heated night, he would reveal his true intentions, and send his partner running out in tears and cursing at him, but he could care any less. As long, as his needs were satisfied he was happy.

~~xXXx~~

There was an exchange of passionate kisses, but only from one end of the two bodies entangled in each other. The other kisses were faked, half hearted, only full of lust. A young beautiful brown eyed brunette with hands in Alfred's blonde locks was the person who was passionate and hopelessly in love with the teen he had just met in the club. Meaningless and fake sweet nothings spill from Alfred's mouth as the brunette teen smiles and falls under his spell.

"I love you", he whispers to her. "Really?" she asked as he slips off her dress. "Of course since the first moment my eyes fell on you I was completely taken by your beauty", he smirks sliding his lips down her throat. She gasps and giggles, "I love you too. We'll get married right?" she asks.

Alfred grins and speaks of a soon-to-be-broken promise, "of course. There's nothing that would make me happier than to make you my wife". That serves enough for her to give in to his touches; to his false promises of love. She is naïve.

He unclips her bra feeling down her bare sides and he slips his mouth on a firm, full breast. She gasps, beginning to pant. He sucks a bit too harshly on her erect nipple and she moans out. He grins this is the stimulation he needs. He kisses down her stomach as he slips down her panties. He's almost to that precious thing he takes always from his prey.

He gets on his knees taking off his shirt and removes his boxers. He kisses her roughly as he slips a finger at her vagina. He can't help, but feel eager. She's a virgin. Those feel the best once inside. He takes his fingers out placing his member, now with a condom, pushing in without warning. She screams out in a mix of pain and pleasure as he seems to have hit her g-spot. He slams into her as she grips her back. It's a heated night, but a regular night for Alfred. When finally reaching his orgasm he slips out satisfied while the teen girl smiles panting.

"Tell me, when will we get married?" She asked pulling the covers on herself while tapping the empty space beside her for him to lie down. Alfred ignores her slightly placing on his boxers and pants followed by his shirt. He looked up and shook his head grinning. "Stupid girl, why would I marry you?" he asked chuckling.

The girl's smiled faded and became a hurt and shocked expression. "You said", she began, but was interrupted. "I think you're smart enough to know I said that to have sex with you. I'm not in love with you; all I said was to fuck you. You mean absolutely nothing to me. You were just a…entertainment", he laughed.

The girl began to cry and scream, "I hate you!" He grinned and walked out the door, but not before saying, "tell somebody that cares".

~~xXXx~~

It was about to be another night at the rich club which so happens to be called XO (club name I got from my home city in Mexico, but it sound much better when you pronounce it in Spanish. It sounds fancier). Alfred passed his hand through his hair grinning in the mirror. He heard a knock at his dressing room door. He opened it to find Antonio (spare me the description. Who doesn't know he's the sexiest Spaniard ever?), another 17 year-old working as a stripper like him. "Hey dude! What's up ready for another night?" Alfred grinned as he high-fived him.

"Si, of course, and today I heard your brother and my Lovi decided to come to come for a visit and have some fun this whole month", Antonio nodded. Alfred chuckled, "Dude, you use to get all the girls and Lovino made you settle down. Damn, I never thought that would happen. Even, Gilbert, but I let him and will force him to stay settled. We're talking about my baby bro there". Antonio dismissed him with a hand, "Hey, I never expected it either, but it will happen to you to soon, and then you'll know exactly what I'm talking about".

"Hell nah, I'm not falling in love hopelessly ever, dude. I'm still too young so I'll just get myself another one tonight", Alfred gave Antonio a thumbs up. Antonio just shook his head with a grin. "You'll see , Al", he laughed. Alfred just rolled his eyes as Antonio followed him out the door.

Gilbert, a white haired red eyed 17 year-old, caught up with them dressed in a similar suit. "So what song is the awesome me doing tonight?" Gilbert chuckled fixing his suit jacket. "Dude, its sexy back by my man Justin Timberlake", Alfred grinned and Gilbert returned the favor. "Just what I like", Gilbert grinned as they stepped on to the stage. The white lights were set on them, while there was a light blue light that illuminated their background.

"I'm bringin' sexy back…yeah!" the music began as Alfred snapped his fingers as he moved forward. The girls squealed and screamed. "And all them boys don't know how to act…yeah", the song continued as all three of them stripped of their tuxedo coat. The girls burst into excited screams as they continued with their shirt.

The song ended as they had ended in nothing, but briefs. The girls cheered throwing money at them. Alfred seemed to have pulled out a rose and threw it in the crowd. Immediately, a cat fight had erupted as the three guys headed with their clothes back stage.

~~xXXx~~

Mathew and Lovino had gotten ready to go out to their boyfriends' work. They doubted them, just a bit, since all of them were filthy rich, yet they still worked. Lovino was 16 with brunette hair, hazel colored eyes with a hint of green in them. He was known in his school for his immense sense of style and Armani clothing line. He at the moment wore a black Armani long-sleeve dress shirt with the first 3 buttons undone, black skinny jeans and a pair of Italian black dress shoes.

Mathew was more into his twin brother's style. He wore a pair of blue skinny jeans, with black converse and a white gray stripped Dolce Gabbana dress shirt. "Not bad", Lovino grinned. Mathew rolled his eyes playfully. Mathew was pretty shy, but when he was around Lovino he was more playful, more social, and well he would make remarks he wouldn't make in public unless he really needed to.

"As always, you always have critique mode on", Mathew chuckled.

"Hey, I need to judge who I'm being seen with. Anyways, the way we'll get in since we're under age is the same way we get our teachers to give us 100's on quizzes, money. And well I forgot to tell you my dad owns that club, I just never told Antonio, and much less everyone else so it won't be necessary", Lovino grinned.

"Hey, where's Arthur?" Mathew sighed. Lovino made an irritated sigh before they heard the door bell. Lovino ran the stairs to his mansion and went to the grand doors. He wanted to scream at Arthur and so he wanted to answer the door. "Finally", Lovino grinned. He opened the door and gasped. "Oh. Mio, Dio", Lovino stayed speechless. "What?" Mathew asked as he peeked at the door. Mathew was also completely speechless as he dropped a bag he held. "What?!" the teen at the door yelled angrily. His name was Arthur Kirkland. He was a 17 year-old, with ash blonde hair and intense emerald eyes. He was considered by his friends a bit uptight, and not very outgoing. Lovino as always noticed that after his punk age in 7th grade he became even less fashionable becoming a total school geek, wearing vest and dress pant, and dress shoes to school afterwards.

So it was really surprising that he looked completely appealing wearing a pair of dark navy skinny jeans, a white long-sleeved open chest express brand dress shirt, and a pair of black vans. He had his three black piercings he used to wear during his 7th grade year. Two of them were just black orbs the other one was a hoop. On his wrist he had a thick plain leather bracelet. "Finally, you were something decent. Dude, if you'd have dressed like this before I'd bet that you'd have already gotten a boy friend or girlfriend and gotten laid ages ago", Mathew teased him, but he did truly believe what he was saying.

Arthur frowned and crossed his arms. Lovino winked at Mathew to let him know he was about to joke around. "Well, that frown would have made you look irritating in your geeks clothes, but in these clothes it makes you look 'sexy'", Lovino chuckled. Arthur just blushed and began to stutter.

"S-Stop it! Now let's get g-going or I swear I'll never let you convince me to go out again", Arthur huffed crossing his arms. "Fine, whatever", Lovino chuckled as they headed out. "Master Lovino, if master Feliciano comes looking for you?" their butler Francesco asked. "Just tell him to go to bed and I'll be back at 3 in the morning", Lovino responded closing the door as they left in his tomato red Ferrari.

~~xXXx~~

"So when was Matt and Lovino gonna arrive?" Alfred asked lazily. It was a matter of ten minutes before they had to perform the song again for a new crowd. "They must be sitting in the chairs already. I've seen Lovi very welcomed here", Antonio explained. "Okay, then let's go", Gilbert stood up stretching. It was just about to get good as it had barely turned to 12 in the morning.

They headed out and began to strip to the music with the same reaction in the club. From their knowledge the men and woman in this club we're bi and so male and female strippers were welcomed by all. That's how Alfred had found it so easy to find his victims so easily. "I'm bringing sexy back. Those mutha fuckers don't know how to act. Come get you sexy. Dirty babe and she'd be shock to see me on display. I'll let you with me if I misbehave" the song continued full blast as they decided this time they would keep their pants on.

Antonio and Gilbert had no intention of getting killed by their boyfriends who were sitting at the front, and Alfred was just lazy to get them off. He passed a hand at his blonde hair as he looked at everyone looking at him with excitement. Alfred only grinned he just looked around for his new prey. Tonight, he wanted something different, but it was always the same people. He sighed slightly under his breath. He suddenly saw him. Blonde hair, emerald eyes. He just had to have him in his bed tonight.

Crystal: well I hope you liked this first part of the story. REVIEW PLEASE. I need to know if you guys liked this story next chapter will get more exciting with another song. Sorry if it's short, but I need to bring up the stuff for next chapter.

Bringin' sexy back is owned by Justin Timberlake


	2. Runaway Baby!

Crystal: I hope you've like the story so far. Please review if you like the story. Let's get going with the story. if you want to see something on this story leave a review and i will add it to the best of my abilities...i DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Runaway Baby!

Alfred's attention was caught by one teen, who looked like he could care less if he was attractive or not. He looked bored, and had his eyes closed, arms crossed, and one leg over the other.

Alfred looked the teen up and down. He was utterly sexy, breathtaking, and just 'cute'. He knew he wanted this boy when he revealed his emerald eyes. Alfred grinned to himself. Tonight he would take him in his bed. He walked off the stage with a goal set into his mind. He opened the door slightly pulling the boys to see who exactly it was he was pointing at.

"So you like him, huh?" Gilbert smirked. "Well, for a night, he'll definitely be mine. Tomorrow we have school so I'll have to last with that one at least two nights. He seems worth it", Alfred grinned. He threw a pin from his coat hitting the stereo at just the right CD and song instrumental he wanted. The sound of the electric guitar began to vibrate trough their room. Antonio grinned shaking his head and rolling his eyes. This was definitely one of Alfred's favorite songs.

Alfred placed on his black mafia style hat and snapped his fingers. He grinned as Gilbert laughed knowing exactly the show they were about to receive. Alfred opened his eyes as, "_ah yeah! Chickaha…_" he began opening the door wide open. The dj heard him and grinned. The people just loved when Al performed his solos. So he put the instrumental on as it boomed through the whole club.

"_Well lookey here lookey here. Ah! What do we have? Another pretty thang ready for me to grab_", Alfred winked pointing to the blonde of his attention. Gilbert laughed as he danced along with Antonio. "(*)_ But little does he know that I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing. 'Cause at the end of the night it is him I'll be holding",_ Alfred chuckled jumping onto the stage and holding the microphone while the Antonio and Gilbert where chorus and back up dancers.

"'_I love you so, hey!' That's what you'll say. You'll tell me 'baby, baby please don't go away, don't go away'. But when I play, I never stay, I never stay. To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say…"_Alfred grinned closing his eyes.

He threw his hat to the side before singing loudly as the girls and guys cheered. "_Run! Run! Runaway! Runaway baby, before I put my spell on you. You better get, get, getaway get away, darling. 'Cause everything you heard is true", _Alfred sang in unison with Antonio and Gilbert while pointing at Arthur. Arthur seemed to finally pay attention as he turned away after making eye contact. He was making him blush. "_Your poor little heart, will end up alone. 'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone'" they three sang in unison._

"_So you better run, run, runaway, runaway baby!" _Alfred winked as the guys and girls seemed to faint from Alfred's dreamy face. Lovino just grinned at Arthur as his blush didn't seem to go unnoticed by them.

Alfred reached Lovino's table as Antonio glomped Lovino in a tight hug. Antonio was cursed out as usual by the Italian before they ended up kissing as Lovino sat on Antonio's lap.

Mathew was about to talk to his brother, but was interrupted by Gilbert's lips. Alfred took the opportunity and pulled Arthur up wrapping his arms around his waist. Arthur looked completely startled and then glared slightly. "You're new here?" Alfred chuckled. Arthur pushed him back and just answered and then asked, "yeah, and is it common for employees to handle costumers like this?" Alfred just chuckled, and leaned down to Arthur's ear licking his lobe before whispering, "You look really sexy".

Arthur pushed him back keeping a cool and composed while still looking irritated. "These clothes are brand new. Wouldn't want you wrinkling them", Arthur wiped down his shirt frowning. Alfred smiled just as composed, but on the inside he was getting more excited with the new thrilling idea of the hard-to-get type. Maybe that's why at moments Alfred felt bored because usually his other partners gave in by just words, but this teen was different. Alfred just knew he wouldn't get bored with this one.

"So what's your name?" Alfred asked. "Arthur", he said simply. "Cool, I'm Alfred", Alfred hummed. Now that he thought of it at school there was a geek named Arthur. He had everything undesirable and this person was the complete opposite although, they did have the same type of hair, eyes, and uptight expression. Alfred brushed it off, getting back to his real task. To Arthur, the same thought went through his head. In his school, he knew a football jock named Alfred. Everyone in school completely idolized him. He was the 'hero' or so he considered himself, but he was never seen with a girlfriend. Alfred, was tough, and harsh tongued with those he considered wimps.

Like himself in school, of course. He was always bullied by Alfred and his teammates. He doesn't want to go into details on what Alfred did this one time. He would blush every time he remembered it. So anyways, the point was that they were thinking of the same person yet it seems they were completely different people out of school. Alfred was a sexy, dreamy football player at day, and a mother fucking, sexy ass, womanizing stripper at night. Arthur was a total geek in the day, but at night he would go between punk and sexy cool composed rebel; Lovino and Mathew just didn't have a single idea of that.

Arthur and Alfred chatted for a bit. Every once in a while, Alfred would try to get him to bed which just angered Arthur. Eventually, Alfred actually enjoyed having a conversation with him. They had ended up loosening up a bit and even exchanged phone numbers. 'What am I doing? I'm supposed to get him in bed?' Alfred thought, but pausing a moment to see a rare smile on the other blonde's face made him pause any further convincing. 'I could just get him any other day', Alfred grinned. He was confident since now they were becoming friends.

One in the morning had reached and Lovino had decided it would be best to leave at this time since tomorrow they did have school. Arthur crossed his arms and waved at Alfred. "See you Friday then?" Alfred winked. "I'll think about it", Arthur looked away smugly as they headed out the door. "It seems someone is looking like they will be soon enough joining the taken club", Antonio grinned. Alfred turned to him and shook his head not quite believing himself when he said, "I'm not". 'Or I hope not. WHAT? OH HELL NAH, I'M NOT AND NEVER WILL BE' Alfred shook his head.

~~xXXx~~

Arthur woke up in the morning with a long yawn. He was extremely tired from last night, but he couldn't help, but think of that guy from the club. He went on to put his clothes. He was really tired of them too. They were the cause of all this torturing. If that guy who was gorgeous from last night thought he was sexy in his good clothing, he should have abandoned these long ago. He thought about his resemblance from Alfred. Maybe it was his twin.

He sighed and threw his geek clothing aside. Today, he wanted to see the effect of wearing similar clothes to last night. He placed on his ear piercings and placed on a similar white sleeved dress shirt only with folded sleeves that reached his elbows. He put a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of white converse. He walked to get the thick leather bracelet his had worn and placed it on and his white belt that hung loosely from his hips

"I don't think anything will happen. Yesterday might just have been an utter coincidence", he whispered to himself. He could never be too sure and so he grabbed his back pack as usual and headed out not expecting any different treatment.

No one knew that he; Lovino, Mathew, Alfred, Antonio and Gilbert were millionaires. They actually enrolled in a poor high school. They would hide themselves under cheap disguises although Lovino could still make cheap brands in total fashion alike his brother. They had brand new shiny cars and a maid and butler for their every need, but the big reason why they hid that is because they wanted to feel what it felt like to be normal. Only Arthur had no idea that Alfred was in fact, a millionaire.

Sure they bullied him, but Arthur much rather know who hated him for who he was, than get people to like him for what he had. He much rather know who likes him to show them enough trust and invite him to his mansion estate. That's how he found out about the rest of his crew being in his same position. The only thing, was Alfred had no idea his twin brother knew him or much less was acquainted with him, and Arthur had no idea Mathew even had a brother, well, that he ever paid attention to hearing.

Arthur sighed as he entered the school doors with his signature frown. When he entered he received sighs and gasps. 'Here come the insults', Arthur thought. Arthur walked expecting a blow to land on him at any moment, but there was just silence. He passed a hand through his blonde hair noticing it seemed a bit straighter this morning. He moved his hair to the side as he walked. Arthur looked around. Things were getting weird. He looked up to see girls with love struck looks and dreamy sighs. He stared at them with a frown and they blushed. One was pushed to him and the girl made an 'eek!' sound.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she squeaked turning to glared at the other girls who snickered. Arthur bet they were trying to make the girl a fool of herself. It was another of his friends. Her name was Bella and she was a beautiful blonde teen. Her hair was short to her shoulders and she had a green ribbon tide on her head. Her eyes were an emerald similar to his, but they were of lighter shade and brighter. She wasn't rich, in fact she was a poor farmer girl which is why she was bullied. Girls were jealous of how pretty she was and that guys secretly liked her, and so they made her life impossible mocking how poor she was. The fact that she seemed in touch with Antonio, Lovino, Alfred, Gilbert, Ludwig, and Feliciano; made it worse.

Arthur smiled at her, and helped her to her feet. "You don't have to apologize. It was my fault", he winked kissing her hand. The other girls seemed to be fuming with jealousy. "It's me Arthur. Go along with it as payback", he whispered in her ear. She brightened and giggled. "Wow, Arthur you look hot!" she beamed back. He chuckled, "I'm Arthur", he smiled. "Bella", she nodded humbly with the hint of giggles in her voice. She wasn't a person for revenge, but it was enough not to cause harm.

"See you around", Arthur grinned. She nodded waving as a hoard of girls surrounded her. Arthur couldn't believe it. Girls actually seemed to like him a lot. As he walked away he went to his locker as Lovino came up to him. "Mio dio, HE has heard my prayers. Finally, you fix yourself up", Lovino grinned. "Whatever, it's just for today anyways", Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh hell no, you are not going to those ugly ass glasses. Over my fucking sexy body", Lovino halfheartedly glared.

"Sexy indeed", Antonio whispered huskily wrapping his arms around Lovino. Lovino blushed startled in embarrassment. "B-Bastardo n-not in public…damn it", Lovino mumbled. "Aww Lovi, you look like a tomato", Antonio grinned kissing his cheeks. Lovino huffed angrily stomping off with the cheerful Spaniard behind him. "Those two don't seem to stop amazing me", Arthur mumbled to himself. He closed the locker as his thoughts directed to the stripper from last night. That toned chest and that wide melting grin of his, and those cerulean eyes that put him under a spell.

He shook his head. 'No he shouldn't like him at all. He looked like his bully', Arthur thought. But then again, Arthur found Alfred a bit attractive especially after that kiss he had forced on him expecting to shock him.

_Flashback_

"_Stop it, imbeciles", Arthur trashed as he was held by the arms by two of the football players. "Has anyone told you how much your body resembles a girl's?" one of them chuckled. "Yeah, look at this fine fresh flesh", the other teased since when he trashed his shirt and sweater reveled some of his flesh. The jock raised his shirt even more up passing his hand up his bare side._

_Arthur shivered under the uncomfortable touch before another voice interrupted. "Wow, dudes, what do we have here?" Alfred grinned. Arthur whimpered. It was Alfred; he was the one that always whispered things in his ear and made his skin crawl. He slips his hands in clothing and he would end up giving him a good beating up._

"_Oh, if it isn't Artie. Richard, Mike, were you having fun with this one?" Alfred grinned. The other two nodded and snickered. Alfred got near Arthur placing his face inches away from his. Arthur's eyes went wide when Alfred placed his lips onto his. Arthur tried to force him off trying to scream, but that only managed to let Alfred's tongue fill his own. Arthur used the strength he could and managed to push the three jocks away from him, and ran out flushed and in fear._

_Alfred and the other two high fived; scaring Arthur was so much fun._

_End of flashback_

Arthur placed a hand on his lips. Alfred had stolen his first kiss, and he didn't know if it was a good thing or just terrible. He closed his locker door and walked thinking to himself. His lack of attention in front of him made him fall back as he bumped into somebody. He rubbed his head as the person who he'd bumped into dropped something heavy on his head. Arthur looked up to see Alfred in his football jersey and a pair of loose jeans and red converse.

Arthur paled, this was not good. "Oh, I knew it you're geek Arthur", Alfred grinned. 'Shit he saw straight trough me', Arthur. Arthur maintained composed and shrugged heading to leave. Before he had even taken a step Alfred pushed him against the lockers. He grinned teasingly and inched his face closer. Arthur stayed frozen in place and glared. He had to remain as composed as he did yesterday. "I'm glad you remember me from last night", Alfred grinned. Arthur was shocked, 'so it was the same person?!' Arthur thought in shock.

Alfred wanted to chuckled, but he just continued to lean ghosting his breath over Arthur's lips. Arthur could feel his heart thumping at incredible speed. He was not going to fall easily for him. He had already heard to many rumors about him.

He felt his heart stop when Alfred's lips were finally on his. Arthur wasn't about to let him do that and he fought against it. He managed to push Alfred back and slapped him right on his cheeks. Alfred was already too strong, grinning at Arthur, who had been the first person to slap him, and pinned him down with ease passing his hands up and down his sides. Arthur gasped as Alfred slowly passed his fingertips on his back making him shiver. Alfred stuck his tongue inside Arthur's mouth kissing him. He wanted to win him over. He had thought Arthur was pretty cute to play around with, but finding the hidden side of him was a total pleasant surprise. Arthur's mind had begun to go blank and without thinking he began to kiss back.

Alfred was surprised as Arthur placed his hands in his hair. Alfred couldn't help, but smirk. At this rate, he would get laid and then leave him and move on. But suddenly, he felt his heart thump a bit faster. Could it be that he- NO! It couldn't be! He was definitely not falling in love with him! He just couldn't! Alfred shrugged this feeling off before they both gasped for breath. Arthur blushed immensely as Alfred grinned panting himself. "That's more like it. See? Isn't it better if you just co-operate?" Alfred licked his lips.

Arthur gulped and then regained himself and pushed him back with great force causing Alfred to stumble back, "imbecile" Arthur muttered beginning to walk away.

"Just expect me after school, I'm taking you out", Alfred smiled and winked before beginning to walk after him.

"I didn't say yes", Arthur called out snarling and increasing his pace.

"I wasn't asking you to answer. I was just informing you", Alfred laughed before pulling Arthur by the hand and running into the class. The teacher and the students looked in their direction. "Mr. Jones as expected you're late. And who might you be?" the teacher asked. "He's new", someone whispered. "You are?" the teacher asked. "No, , it's me Arthur Kirkland", Arthur responded.

The whole room seemed to let out outraged sighs. "That's Arthur?!" were most of the yells in the room. "No way! He's fucking sexy and cute. Who knew? I hope I can begin to be on good terms with him", a lot of girls giggled. Alfred for some reason felt his blood boil. He just wanted to tell those girls to leave Arthur alone. Wait, what? Alfred shook his head. Why did he feel angry over that? Was it…jealousy? Surely, it wasn't from the compliments they gave Arthur. Was it because he was starting to like Arthur a little too much?

"Well, Mr. Kirkland, what a...pleasant surprise", the teacher said just as shocked and blushing a bit. The teacher had even forgotten both of them were late that is until she looked at Alfred's face. "Ah, either way both of you have detention this afternoon as neither of you have a tardy pass", Ms. Denny regained herself. Arthur sighed frustrated slamming his head on his desk. "damn you Alfred", he glared at the other snickering blonde and flicked him off. Lovino and Mathew just snickered and began to write notes to him.

Mathew: so, what were you doing with my twin brother? :D lmao**  
**_Lovino: exactly my point, you bastard! You were hiding it from us. I bet you two were making out or something_

Arthur felt two emotions go through his mind. One was complete shock. Arthur had no idea Alfred was Mathew's twin brother, and the second was embarrassment. It's like his two best friends knew him like the backs of their hands. Arthur blushed and frowned.

Arthur: I wasn't doing anything with him! Fuck you both! :L

Both Lovino and Mathew were chuckling as Lovino whispered for Mathew to write the following:

Mathew: oh, heavens no! We pass the offer, but I'm sure my brother would love that. He'd like to 'ravish' you anytime.

Arthur's mouth was agape as he blushed the darkest red ever. Lovino and Mathew could barely hold their laughter at the priceless expression Arthur had. It was short lived as they saw Alfred grab the note. Lovino and Mathew's eyes widened and they looked at Arthur's shocked face. The note was thrown to Lovino and Mathew who opened it curiously. One glance and they began to laugh uncontrollably. Arthur glared as they passed the note to him

Alfred: yeah we did something! We were definitely making out. ;P Arthur, don't lie you were totally tongue kissing me and if the hands you used to place in my hair didn't show what a fucking hot make out session that was than what did? Oh and yes Matt is so right, dude, I would totally 'ravish' your sexy body! ;D

Arthur didn't know what was more embarrassing, his friends teasing or Alfred's acceptance to what the note said. Arthur shook his head slamming it on the desk. He placed the note in his pocket and sighed. He could still hear his friends laughing while Alfred chuckled along with them. Arthur knew right away being stuck in detention alone, and with Alfred, was definitely a bad idea.

Crystal: so this is where it ends for today. If you get the hint at the end you know what wonderful things might happen next chapter :D see you next time  
(*) I changed 'her' to 'him' in the song

Song: Runaway baby by Bruno Mars


	3. Detention heavenor hell?

Crystal: so what up people?! Hope you liked the previous chapter. This chapter will be sexier ;)

**reply to the reviewer with the label 'CRITIQUED': yeah I definitely agree that Alfred is out of character, but I specifically mentioned, unless you didn't read the Author's note at the beginning, that Alfred was going to be out of character, as well as other characters, and was going to be a womanizer. Anyways thanks for the review. I appreciate it very much since I got to clear of this doubt and I hope you still like the story. **

Detention…hell or heaven?

Arthur felt like he could die. For one point, he was stuck in clothes he wasn't used to, and second the first thing bothered him because of the winks he would receive from Alfred, and third, he'd have to spend detention with that same person. Arthur slumped and frowned catching yet again the attention of a few girls who would stare with shaky bright eyes. Arthur tried to mean mug them, but they took it with rather excitement.

"I give up. Kill me now", he said irritated.

After class he met up with Lovino and Mathew. "You know this low key status is getting a bit boring. I mean either way, all this bastardos already try to gain my favor revealing that other stuff about is as if you just add to that admiration of us", Lovino laughed. "Well, not on my part. People just come up to me to gain my brother's favor. They don't even know my name. I bet that if I brought my pet polar bear and told them I was rich they would definitely notice me, and have way more admiration for Alfred", Mathew crossed his arms.

"As for me, I don't care what happens, but I dislike your brother's attitude towards me. He used to bully me with sexual harassment and a beating up and now it's gotten worse", Arthur shivered as he remembered his and Alfred kissing before class. Arthur looked up to see Lovino and Mathew's creepy I-know-what-you-did looks. "You know, if I didn't know you better I'd say you're beginning to fall for your bully", Lovino chuckled teasingly. "I mean every girl likes my brother. He isn't bad looking at all I guess you could agree", Mathew chuckled as well making Arthur go beet red.

As if things couldn't get worse Arthur felt hands wrap around his waist. He was startled and stepped back finding Alfred. "Hey, babe", Alfred said completely bubbly pushing Arthur against the lockers. Arthur was still red. Arthur couldn't help, but notice that in school, Alfred was completely bubbly, energetic, and just plain happy, and in the club he was smooth, cool, sneaky, and all those other mysterious sexy traits. Even the way he smiled was different in both settings yet Arthur liked both.

Arthur looked to Lovino and Mathew for help, but they just whistled as if they didn't notice anything. Alfred was thankful as he placed his forehead against Arthur's. "I can't wait until detention", Alfred grinned a hint of his sexy smile from the club sneaking through. Arthur frown, "well, unlike you, I'd rather much like if you'd let me go, and if I didn't have to spend detention with a jock like you", he finished pushing him off.

Arthur walked away pulling Lovino and Mathew along while they protested. Alfred snapped his fingers. He almost won victory. He was so convinced that Arthur would give in soon, but he's harder than he imagined. The weird thing was, he had this bit of dejected feeling when Arthur said that to him. It sounded like he really hated the fact that he'd spend detention with him.

~~detention time~~

Arthur entered with a long sigh to find the school secretary sitting lazily in the chair. She was really young to work in a school, but he guessed it must have been someone close to her that let her stay there. She looked at him and she made a flirting gesture by flipping her hair. "Hey, are you new? I haven't seen you around the school", the black haired teen smiled. "No, I'm Arthur Kirkland", Arthur said bluntly. The girl's eyes widened and Arthur was already used to that typical reaction.

He sat down putting his hands in his pockets. She grinned, leaning down on his desk in a seductive way. "Anyways what grade are you in and how old are you?" she asked. Arthur noticed just how pretty she was. Behind her thin glasses were blue clear orbs. Her red lipstick fit her perfectly. It wasn't like those people who wore red lipstick and looked completely ratchet and hideous. "Well, I just got to 11th grade, and I'm 16", he responded.

Her eyes brightened and she giggled, "I'm 16 too, but I don't need school anymore. You know I have a lot of money and don't need to waste my time at school, and so my uncle, the school principal, allowed to work here so I wouldn't, you know, get bored", she winked obviously trying to impress him and at the same time allure him with money she had no idea he already had. She sat on the desk so she faced Arthur and was in between him, and the desk. When she crossed her legs her skirt raised up a little just like she wanted it too. She wore a black sort of suit with a skirt and coat and black pumps. Arthur mentally sighed. Why couldn't he be attracted to her rather than Alfred?

Wait, did he just admit he was in love with Alfred? Arthur blushed and the girl took it as a sign that she was getting him to like her without knowing he was actually thinking of Alfred. "I'm Christina", she whispered in his ear. Arthur frowned. This girl was just annoying him and didn't let him think properly, but he still didn't want to be mean and so he reluctantly answered, "you already know mine, so pleasure". Christina pulled her hair, which looked like it had been freshly straightened as it looked perfect, behind her ear; another mean of flirtation Arthur knew about.

"Oh, silly me, it seems Ms. Denny had an emergency and won't be able to take care of detention so I offered to do so. I won't force you to do anything", she giggled placing a finger at his lips. Just then Alfred was at the door and saw the girl on Arthur. Alfred seemed to fume, and then noticed Arthur's annoyed expression. Alfred backed away a bit and acted as if he was just about to enter. "Hey I'm here!" Alfred beamed. Christina detached herself from Arthur and her attitude completely changed.

Her eyes brightened as she pulled her skirt even higher than before. 'Does that girl want to show her underwear? She's just like the cheerleaders with their short skirts' Arthur thought sourly. He had to admit he was jealous. Not because of the girl. It was that he was jealous that the girl was nearing his crush. Alfred seem to notice the girl's skirt had been lifted a bit more, and he raised an eyebrow. "Hey Al!" she smiled shyly. "You know Christi, if you keep that skirt that high up you'll catch a cold", Alfred tried to act oblivious to her flirting while snickering.

Arthur grinned, stifling laughter. Alfred was also known to be very oblivious to girl's advancements, but Arthur knew he could get whoever he wanted. Yet, Arthur still wondered why he didn't have a girl. Christina chuckled obviously dejected that he never pay attention to her. She seemed angry and crossed her arms. "Detention starts now. You'll be dismissed at 6. I'll be locking the door and then after I'll open it", she said harshly. Arthur went into panic mode, "do you really need to lock the door?" Alfred was bound to do something. Alfred just grinned, "Its fine by me. It's not like you acting like this towards me will make me fall for you". Christina was shocked, "you mean, you knew what I was doing, yet you acted stupid?"

"Of course, you think someone like me wasn't going to notice? Stupid, poor bitch, stop playing these games. Why don't you go back to where you came from and get an education. Nobody wants a person who will end up working as a prostitute when her money runs out like you. You might have the money now, but you won't have respect and it will run out. So stop slutting around with every guy that you want just because you think being a bit pretty and rich will help you. In fact, you think I'm poor, and people fawn over me without knowing that, in fact, I have more money than you will ever have and I even have an education", he said venomously.

Arthur was shocked as well. Alfred never talked like this to anyone no matter how much of a slut girls were. He was always so kind, and respectful to everyone even to him he would never call him names or to anyone he bullied. The girl glared as tears fell from her cheeks. She walked to the door, but not before flicking him off. "I'll pass. No one want to be inside a whore like you…oh and Christi, I want you to stay away from Arthur", he grinned winking at her.

Christina began to sob as she slammed the door shut, and locked it. Arthur couldn't say anything, he was afraid Alfred would go to him next. Alfred turned around keeping a dark look on his face. Arthur stood up beginning to walk back. Alfred reached the door checking to make sure it was locked before covering the window with a cloth. Arthur shook as he remained frozen. Alfred walked back to him and Arthur backed away. By the time Alfred had reached him, he was cornered.

"A-Al?" Arthur said hesitantly. Alfred blinked 'did he just call me Al?' Alfred thought with a bubbly feeling. "What did you call me?" Alfred grinned going back to himself. Arthur was surprised until he realized that in fact he had just given Alfred another name. He blushed furiously. "Umm… I-I didn't mean it. I m-mean-"Arthur was interrupted as Alfred placed his lips onto his sliding his tongue with ease while Arthur had his mouth opened.

Arthur had his hands against Alfred's chest trying to push him back. Alfred had pushed Arthur completely against the wall, kissing him passionately. For the first time, Alfred was actually returning kisses with a feeling he had no idea he would ever have. Arthur struggled a bit more before he gave up. He placed his hands in Alfred's hair as he closed his eyes. Their kisses began to get more desperate, more passionate. A small moan erupted from Arthur's lips and Alfred smiled to himself.

He remembered Christina and he pulled back. "You know I got jealous when Christina was all up on you?" Alfred chuckled. "Is that why you told her all those horrible things?" Arthur glared and blushed shocked. 'he did that for me?' he thought.

"I just can't take it anymore" Alfred muttered. Arthur pushed away, "I can't. Stop it I've known since the beginning what you've been trying to do". Alfred grinned and began to snap his fingers as he slipped his hand around Arthur's waist. "_oh yeah, oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

Arthur blushed he knew this song very well. "_Never had much faith in love or miracles. Ooh! Never wanna put my heart on the line~!" _Alfred out his hand on his heart smiling at Arthur. "_But swimming in your water is something spiritual. Ooh! I'm born again every time you spend the night~. Ooh!"_

He grinned and skipped the part he knew Arthur wouldn't like. "_'Cause you make feel like~ I've been locked out of heaven. For to lo-o-o-ng, for to lo-o-o-ong~" _Alfred finished planting a kiss at Arthur's lips. Arthur glared at him before Alfred pushed him against the wall again. He placed his leg in between Arthur's as he struggled to break free. Arthur gasped as Alfred's leg brushed against his member. "A-Al" Arthur moaned softly into the kiss Alfred had forced him into. Alfred grinned this was his opportunity to sleep with Arthur.

He pushed Arthur on the floor kissing him down his neck just like he did with every other girl and guy he slept with. He opened his shirt kissing his chest softly and taking one of his nipples in his mouth. Arthur moaned. Alfred noticed he was completely over taken by lust.

Alfred took of his own shirt to reveal his muscled and toned abdomen. Arthur stared with a blush before hesitantly feeling over his abs. "'_Cause your sex takes me to paradise. Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise and it sho-w-o-w-o-s. Yeah, yeah, yeah. 'cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven~"_ Alfred whispered panting his lips at Arthur's neck. Alfred paused. He couldn't do this to Arthur he had to admit it to himself. He was in love, and he had completely fallen for Arthur. 'Fuck, I'm in love. I can't do this to Artie', Alfred thought.

Suddenly the door was open and Christina saw them. Arthur seemed to snap back to reality as his eyes widened. Christina stared in shock before she burst into squeals. "OMG! I thought yaoi didn't happen in real life! AWWW! That is the hottest thing I've ever seen! Oh my Alfred those abs oh my god I bet Arthur must love it. Is that why you said those things, Al? I forgive you." she beamed with a slight nose bleed. Alfred stared lazily from the floor as Arthur pushed punched Alfred in the arm and buttoned up his shirt. He shuffled up, Alfred doing the same while placing on his shirt.

"Uh, yeah I was kind of jealous that you were making the moves on him, sorry", Alfred scratched the back of his head sheepishly and had a goofy expression on his face. Arthur placed his hands on his face in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. But it's not what you think. This wanker was forcing", Arthur tried to explain but was interrupted. "I have no regrets. This has to be the best day of my life. I have to tell everyone!" Christina cheered running out. "Wait!" Arthur called out in panic. Alfred stopped him and grinned.

"Don't worry. Who cares if they find out?" Alfred smiled. "what do you mean it doesn't matter?" Arthur asked. "Everyone knows my sexuality", Alfred gestured. Arthur glared "but I'm not even dating you. What will the others think of me?"

"then go out with me", Alfred whispered huskily pulling Arthur against him and placing a chaste kiss at his lips. Arthur huffed and pouted cutely continuing to push him away. It hit Alfred hard. He couldn't believe he had fallen for the person he was just, at first, trying to sleep with. How did his lust feelings turn into ones of affection? But Alfred didn't care anymore. He was glad he was with Arthur, and he decided for himself that his days, as a womanizer, and of sleeping with others was over.

"I'm sorry, but I have to think about it", Arthur responded to him before leaving

~~xXXx~~

Arthur began to drive home in his car completely angered and embarrassed. "Ahh! That idiot! Who does he think he is?!" he yelled. He blushed as he remembered everything that happened. 'No Arthur, you can't like him. Tell yourself that. He's just a play boy' Arthur thought to himself. Arthur sighed he was falling for Alfred. He had no idea what was that attracted him so much. It wasn't just his body. He wasn't like Alfred who only wanted partners for a night or two. He realized it was his personality. Sure he was a slob with him, but Arthur had remembered times he had helped a girl when she broke her leg; when the teachers papers fell and no one helped her and Alfred noticed and came running to help her.

He remembered that time he had even helped him even when he was his bully. Arthur realized then that he wasn't falling for him just now. He had fallen for him a long time ago he just hadn't realized it. Alfred had helped him two years ago. Arthur remembered his shoelaces were untied and as he was going down the stairs he tripped. He had fallen down and broken his arm which had taken the harder impact and his ankle had gotten twisted.

No student helped him, instead they had laughed. Arthur remembered he had actually cried which made him more embarrassed. That's when Alfred had seen him, and he was about to laugh when he saw him crying and hurt. Alfred didn't hesitate to help him, carrying him in his arms. The others began to fake worry just because Alfred was paying attention to him. He had carried him to the front desk and even went to the hospital with him. Arthur sighed, "no matter how much of an ass you were you still helped me even when you bullied me". He put his car on parking as his chauffer took the car. Arthur couldn't help, but mentally slap himself. He was in love with Alfred F. Jones.

Crystal: well I thought this chapter was both cute and sexy. Well, see you next chapter  
Song: Locked out of heaven by Bruno Mars


	4. thinking about you

Crystal: hey, hope ya'll have continued to like this story. Let me get some more reviews, please :)

**Anyways I want to thank all of my kind reviewers and followers for their support until now…please I beg that if you want to see something added to the story or don't like something , and you want me to change it don't hesitate to confront me with it. As for that guest who reviewed as ****'Someone'**** this is all I have to say and I won't repeat myself. I wouldn't want to call you out, but you don't have an account so yeah: in this world there are many ways to give feedback and your method is not one of them. To begin, if you don't like the story you shouldn't have read all the way to chapter 3, duh! Who does that? Second of all, if you were so forward as to write "This is awful. There is no sort of development" why aren't you forward enough to sign in or sign up for an account and tell me that then? That is all. I understand that I'm a pretty random person and that my story might change drastically, but in the end that is how I write. You don't like it then don't read it. Thank you :) and as for the rest of you i hope you enjoy this chapter **

Thinking about you

Alfred never felt like this in his life. He was completely heartbroken. Is this how all of the people he slept with felt after being rejected by him or figuring out his lies? He felt horrible and he almost felt tears in his eyes. He really and truly had fallen in love with Arthur and he had definite hesitations. Alfred wiped his tears. He was going for it. He would make Arthur fall in love with him. He knew just how he could do it.

If only he knew, Arthur was just as in love with him as he was with Arthur.

~~xXXx~~

Arthur lay on his bed sighing. It was the weekend he would relax on a bit, but it was already Saturday at night. His thoughts directed to Alfred and he groaned. "Why do I have to think of that bloody wanker?" Arthur asked himself in irritation. "He doesn't love me. It was a coincidence that he said 'Arthur, I love you' right after he saw me in those clothes from the club", Arthur muttered. Arthur wanted somebody to love him for him. His thoughts then went to his ex-girlfriend Aurora.

She was amazing. She didn't have that much a figure like even the secretary from school, but she could be considered just as pretty as Bella. Arthur remembered her clearly. Pitch black hair. Thick black eyeliner and red contacts. She would dress in all black and had a bellybutton piercing and three piercings on each ear and one on her bottom lip. She had a choker with spikes, and black combat boots and such an amazing white grin. Arthur went out with her in middle school and both of them were outcasts. She was a Goth, he was punk. If it weren't for all the black she would have had boys in line just to ask for her.

And that's exactly what she did. Arthur and her, had gone out for three years. While Arthur was walking afterschool he remembered he had forgotten something in class. He went back and heard panting and moans. He was in the beginning of the 9th grade. He remembered that pitiful day clearly.

_Flashback_

"_Ha…ugh…there….again", there were slight pants and pleasured moans resonating from the classroom. Arthur scrunched his nose in disgust. He was about to leave, but he really needed to get his choker from the table. Aurora had given it to him, and anyways the two having sex there would probably run._

_He opened the door quietly as the teen was in front of the girl trying to see if they would leave soon. The only thing he could see from the girl ,were her legs dangling on each side of the guy's waist and her red pumps. The guy chuckled, "you like that huh? You're a tight little virgin, but we'll fix that", the teen chuckled._

_Arthur recognized the voice to be from Antonio's brother, Carlos. He was a friend of Arthur's because of Antonio, and he had arrived just recently "I'm relieved from the black clothes. My retard of a boyfriend is rich so I have to keep going with it", the girl giggled. Carlos paused, "wait, what type of girl are you? You are a greedy little fucking slut. You know what, stay virgin. If I ever find out your dating one of my friends I'll tell them to dump your fucking fake ass", Carlos said rising up his pants. Arthur smiled. Carlos was a great friend._

_The girl gasped, "I'm sorry babe. Really, I'm not greedy. Please just fuck me", the girl pleaded. "Screw you. Go become a whore somewhere else. I thought you were even a bit decent. Who's your boyfriend anyways?" Carlos asked. "Arthur", she mumbled. Arthur froze and his eyes widened. Black clothing. Dating a rich boy. Not but it couldn't be. Arthur entered slowly still going unnoticed. "Arthur! You mean Arthur Kirkland, my friend!?" he yelled outraged._

_She stood up and that's when they both noticed Arthur's presence. It was Aurora wearing a strapless red dress. Her face had light make up in pink and light red shades. He truly saw that her eyes were ice blue. As icy as her heart. She looked completely shocked seeing him there. "Arthur…bro it's not what you think", Carlos stated. Arthur nodded, "I know you didn't have an idea its okay, but you!" Arthur pointed accusingly as Aurora._

"_No baby, you're wrong he tried to abuse me", Aurora nodded desperately. "I heard everything! So… you love the money so you wear black clothes so your retarded of a boyfriend can give you some?" Alfred grinned in anger. "You slut! If you wanted money you should have just offered me your body. I would have fucked you and given you money. But you're a greedy whore and horny bitch. You want more and more, and more. More guys. More money. And one retard to fill all of those up. Get out of my sight!" Arthur yelled angrily, throwing the chocker at her. _

_She began to cry running out of the room. "Arthur, I'm sorry", Carlos whispered. Arthur dismissed him, "it's okay". Carlos' first instinct was to hug Arthur and Arthur had actually begun to cry. "Its okay bro", Carlos told him_

_End of flashback_

From what Arthur had heard, Aurora, had in fact turned into what he had yelled at her, a dirty, greedy, whore. He hated her for making him look stupid for 3 years of his life. He never wanted to fall in love or much more be played with, and Alfred was not to be the second nor the last. The first time was enough to bury him deep. He sighed closing his eyes. He felt warm suddenly. As he breathed he caught the scent of cologne. He opened his eyes and they widened dramatically.

"A-ALFRED?! What in the world are you doing in my house?!" Arthur shuffled up. Alfred just laughed at his reaction. "Well, didn't I tell you that we were going out. Detention took that up", Alfred grinned. Arthur crossed his arms, "no". Alfred smiled, "well in that case", Alfred grinned. He grabbed Arthur and pulled him over his shoulder. Mathew and Lovino were down stair laughing their asses of hearing the streams of curses and broken vases from the upstairs.

Alfred reached down with a pouting Arthur. "Go on your date, Artie~" Mathew teased. "I hate you", Arthur mumbled as Alfred walked out.

~~xXXx~~

They arrived at a bar as Alfred pulled out Arthur from his black new Mercedes-Benz. Everyone stared at them. Arthur could understand. When you were going into a common bar with an expensive foreign car what did you expect. Rich people; equals extra quality service, and stares, and maybe some smug presumptuous middle class people.

They sat down and as If by the work of magic a waiter came to them notebook in hand. "Well good afternoon. What would you like to order?" the waiter asked. "I'd like a burger and fries and a coke", Alfred smiled. The waiter wrote it down diligently and looked at Arthur. "I'll have fish and chips, and to drink tea". The waiter nodded running to place the order. From afar Arthur noticed the cooks taking their order first than the others waiting.

As always, the people are self-conscious and then stare at them with foul looks. Arthur sighed 'so much for being normal' Arthur thought fixing his glasses. He was wearing his glasses and hipster clothes so he'd still look like a geek. On the other hand, Alfred seemed to be wearing some of his most expensive casual clothing. The girls looked at him dreamily, but he continued to smile at Arthur. Arthur blinked. If he was paying attention to him, then that means he does like him?

Alfred looked at Arthur hesitantly. He was going nowhere with the silence. Not even after eating a bit did they talk. He suddenly got an idea. Alfred got up and whispered to the guy handling the electronic music. The man nodded and Alfred stepped up to the microphone. "Well I'd like to dedicate this song to Arthur", Alfred grinned at him. Arthur couldn't help, but blush. When the song came up everyone cheered it was a very popular song.

"_A tornado flew around my room before you came. Excuse the mess he made. It usually doesn't rain. In southern California, much like Arizona; my eyes don't shed tears, but boy, they bawl when I'm thinkin' 'bout you. You know, know, know. I've been thinkin' 'bout you. Do you think about me still? Do ya, do ya?" _Alfred sang softly while the crowd clapped immensely. He continued to sing finally singing the part he wanted.

"_No, I don't love you. I just thought you were cool enough to kick it. Got a beach house I could sell you Idaho",_ Alfred sang while Arthur glared, but the next part got him blushing and his stomach fluttered. "_Since you don't think I love you I just thought you were cute. That's why I kissed…. I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you ooh, no, no, no. I've been thinkin' 'bout you. You know, know, know. I've been thinkin' 'bout you. Do you think about me to? Do ya, do ya?"_ Alfred finished as all the people in the crowd awed and clapped.

Alfred smiled at Arthur who suddenly stood up. He had a determined look on his face, and Alfred almost thought he was about to leave. He calmed down seeing him come up there and whisper in the dj's ear. He looked at Alfred and asked him to sit down. Alfred did as told and Arthur grabbed the microphone. The catchy tune began before Arthur took a breath in and began to sing.

"_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say. Sometimes, I wanna slap you in your whole face. Woah ooh oh. There's no one quite like you. You push all my buttons down",_ he sang. Alfred looked down resigned. Arthur was never going to like him. The people gave him sympathetic smiles as he stood up. He walked towards the door until he heard him continue to sing.

"_I know life would suck without you. Woah ooh oh",_ Arthur sang. Alfred looked back surprised as he walked back to listen intently. The people were getting excited as to see what the next lyrics were and where the two love birds would end up. "_But at the same time, I wanna hug. I wanna wrap my hands around your neck. You're an asshole, but I love you. And you make me so mad I ask myself 'why I'm still here or where could go?' you're the only love I've ever known, but I hate you I really hate you so much I think it must be…" _Arthur paused and Alfred just seemed to be completely beaming with joy.

The people clapped along with the song as they waited for the chorus. "_True love. True love. It must be true love. No one else can break my heart like True love. True love. It must be true love. No one else can break my heart like you", _Arthur finished softly. Everyone clapped as Alfred grinned. Arthur blushed and looked shyly away. Alfred ran up and kissed Arthur right on the lips. Arthur's eyes widened before he closed them in the soft kiss they were having. Everyone cheered and whistled.

"Arthur, will you be my boyfriend?" Alfred asked. Arthur looked down. He didn't know if he would regret this, but for once he didn't care. He wanted to trust Alfred. "Yes", he smiled before Alfred leaned once more for a kiss.

~~xXXx~~

"Hmm, those two certainly have taken long?" Mathew said curiously. "I'm not positive, but I could assure you those two are in love", Lovino said concerned. "No, I doubt it. Alfred doesn't settle down", Mathew dismissed the idea. "But you know, that's not the real problem. I think Arthur is the one that fell in love with him. Knowing how Antonio was before he got with me, Alfred and Gilbert, and him slept with a man or woman every night", Lovino said concerned.

"Alfred knows Arthur is my best friend, and anyways Alfred and Arthur seem to be friends so he wouldn't, I hope, do that to Arthur", Mathew reassured although he felt slightly hesitant. After all, Alfred had flirted with Arthur at the club nights ago. They both dismissed the idea. "That won't happen", they said in unison before continuing to talk of something else as Gilbert and Antonio approached them

~~xXXx~~

Alfred drove the car and Arthur noticed they weren't anywhere near his house. He was sort of panicked, but at seeing Alfred's calm and happy expression he calmed down. "Where are we going?" Arthur asked. "This place I used to go as a kid a lot", Alfred grinned. They drove heading for a set of roads that went upwards the side of a cliff. It gave them a view of both the huge lake at the side. Alfred opened the windows letting in the cool fresh air of the night engulf them.

They drove for a few minutes before they reached a huge prairie with a huge tree in the middle of it. Arthur walked a bit in complete awe. It looked amazing. There were fireflies everywhere glowing and illuminating everywhere. He felt something at his hand and looked to see Alfred giving him a jar. Arthur smiled taking it. Arthur swiped the open jar before closing it. He had caught about five of them while Alfred seemed to have caught ten. They glowed brightly in the space. "Alfred, this is brilliant! It's just gorgeous", Arthur said still completely stuck in awe.

"Yeah, I and Mathew use to come here all the time when both of our parents were alive. Mother took us here all the time. My dad was the first to die. He had a serious illness and one night going to bed he closed his eyes and in the morning…he didn't….wake up. No matter how many times I yelled at him, he just wouldn't open his eyes. Our mother was devastated. She died the year after of the same illness", Alfred explained. Arthur put a hand on his shoulder as they sat on the ground.

"When we were given up for adoption and when we were at 5 years of age, a couple adopted us. It just so happens that the ones we thought adopted us were our real parents. The ones that died we realized had saved us after they kidnapped me and Mathew, but even with my real parents Cecilia and Martin had protected us as if we were their real children and I'm thankful. Cecilia, my passed away mother, took us here all the time when times were tough for all of us. She taught us valuable lessons no other parent would have taught us", Alfred smiled fondly.

"Don't get me wrong my real parents are just as sweet and caring, and comprehending, but it's nice to have at least spent 5 years of your life enjoying things like these. It's one of the bigger reasons I have been yearning for a regular life in a regular high school. I hadn't been normal after I realized my parents were billionaires. They were so attentive to me, and they tried to act as normal as possible. My mother would cook sometimes for the fun of it, and would even camp outside the mansion. It was something to love even when it happened rarely since they were so busy with work", Alfred sighed contently as the fresh breeze passed by.

Arthur placed his hand on Alfred's. Alfred grasped his hand as their finger s interlaced. They stayed staring at each other with a loving expression. Shaking Emerald eyes met sapphire ones. Before they knew it both of them leaned down closing their eyes as their lips met, and not one moment did their hands let go. That is, until Alfred pushed Arthur to the floor softly. Their soft kiss became a bit more passionate, but loving all the same. Alfred felt an emotion he never thought he would feel, and honestly it made him happier than meaningless words and kisses or even fulfilling his needs.

Alfred was so excited to feel this emotion, he just wanted to eat Arthur up in kisses. The kiss became more desperate as Arthur pulled his hands into Alfred's hair. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity before they both gasped for air. They looked up at the starry night sky. The moment felt so cliché, but all the same it was just as Arthur would have always wanted to be. Arthur felt much better about himself. His pushed up his glasses. Alfred loved him. He had no doubts. What he was told and where he was brought was something you just couldn't do with someone you were just using.

"I can't believe how wonderful it feels to have somebody to love", Alfred grinned at him. "Why? Have you never loved anyone?" Arthur asked curiously. Alfred looked away. He wasn't just about to mess up his relationships with his meaningless love affairs he had before. "Uhh, I've never fallen in love, but right now I can say I'm hopelessly in love with you", Alfred smiled. Arthur blushed slightly before nodding. "I guess it wasn't until today that I felt that I could trust you. You're not hiding anything I should know", Arthur smiled.

Alfred's smile faltered slightly. He did have things to hide, but finding a time or the moment to tell him was to be taken in consideration. Right now, wasn't the time or the place. It would ruin everything. Alfred smiled planting a kiss at Arthur's forehead. He promised himself he would tell Arthur. He didn't want any secrets between them. And from this day forward he vowed to himself to never ever fall to lust temptations ever again. He no longer needed to fill the gap in his heart with pleasures and desires. With Arthur by his side everything else didn't matter.

"You know, I want you to go back to your geek clothes", Alfred said seriously. "Why?" Arthur asked confused. "For one it makes you look adorable, and second I'm the only one allowed to see how sexy you really are", Alfred chuckled seductively. Arthur blinked before he punched Alfred, "way to ruin the moment!". He shuffled up and walked away hurriedly. "Eh?! Arthur, sorry! Wait up!" Alfred shuffled up running after him

Crystal: well that's it for today. So guys I'm accepting any reviews on how you think the story is so far. I'd like to know what I'm doing well. What you want to see? Possessive/jealous Alfred anyone ;D? Shy, cute Arthur perhaps? Tell me in your reviews what you want to see  
Songs: Thinking about you by Frank Ocean  
True Love by Pink


	5. trouble is coming

Crystal: so guys I hope you keep along in this story and let's see what happens with our wonderful couple. So I'm making a habit of answering reviews now

Chapter1:  
**alguien22792: I'm so glad you like this story…and well yes I did make Arthur hard to get for 3 or 2 chapters lol  
midknight4ever: you will get more! :)  
**Chapter2:  
**Franzst: don't you fear I'm trying to update more often . I hope you keep enjoying this story and thank you for the kind review  
guest: ^.^ you're one of the first guests to be so kind to me…:D thank you for your review amazing anonymous person  
**chapter 3:  
**Pirplepinkmagic : I'm really glad you like the story! :D and don't worry I'm trying to write the chapters as fast as I can.  
Dark-nesey: that's what I'll be aiming for :) thank you  
BritishTraveller: hmmm… that sounds like a good idea maybe I'll make Arthur wear his designer clothes to make Al more jealous :)  
FlyingMintBunny2: lol I think I wanted a bit more humor in there at least from all the stuff that's going to be coming up. I'm glad you like the story :D  
Baka neco-san: I think I want his Arthur's punk side to show more too :D so I'll do that..and thank you for the review I am working really hard on this story so glad you like it...by the way i'm loving your story "A not so classic romeo and juliet story" it's so amazing :D**

**Special thanks to ****LovinaxAntonio****! Aww :D thanks for defending me…you're such an amazing person. I couldn't thank you enough for all you've done since I wrote my first fan-fic. As a present for your kindness I will let you give me a pairing of your choice and I will write you a lemon one-shot about it. Thank you so much!  
**

Trouble is coming

"Al, are you serious?!" Mathew said surprised. Alfred turned around arms crossed and responded, "Matt…it's just I've never felt this way. Mathew damn it, I'm in love". Mathew was completely shocked. "So who is it?" Mathew asked with a smile. "Arthur", Alfred mumbled. "You can't!" Mathew said a bit harshly.

"Why not?" Alfred asked surprised. "You and I know well, you clearly can't settle down. I mean it's cool that you and Arthur joke around, but I thought you guys we're just best friends!" Mathew said still in shock. "Eh? What kind of friends kiss each other and make out!" Alfred said as his twin's argument made no sense.

Mathew blushed and shrugged. "I mean Gilbert and I use to do that when we were just friends", Mathew mumbled. "That's not normal and you ended up going out with him. He settled down what makes you think I won't?" Alfred asked him.

"I don't know, Al. you've slept with so many people and you easily convince those innocent people to sleep with you. How do I know if your 'feelings' for Arthur, are true?" Mathew demanded.

"I can't allow you to sleep with one of my best friends and then just dump him like that!" Mathew raised his voice placing his hands on his hips. "I'm not sure if you're truly serious with this. Arthur has been through so much already and he'll tell you when he's ready to".

"Look Mathew! I just told you. My days as womanizer are over. I promise you…I mean it from the bottom of my heart that… I love Arthur. Since the first moment I saw him I had thought it was just a simple attraction, and I just bullied him for no reason in school, but that night at the bar I felt my heart beat faster, and I had this deep coiled feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I just didn't realize it until now", Alfred said as serious as he has ever said anything.

Mathew was a bit taken aback. His brother was being serious, and his eyes showed such determination. He had even clearly stated the symptoms of a teen falling in love. He had felt that way whenever he met Gilbert.

"Believe me. It's hitting me harder than I thought", Alfred sighed.

Mathew smiled and sighed. He went up to his older twin placing a hand at his shoulder, "Al, please just promise that you're really willing to make Arthur happy. There are things that I know that when he gives you enough trust to tell you, you'll realize how important it is that your feelings for him are true. So if you really love him, make him happy. If not, just stay away from him".

Alfred nodded and grinned, "I promise I will love him, Matt. Count on it"

~~xXXx~~

"What do you mean he got a partner?!" A girl with pitch black hair and short straight bangs right in front of her face (it looks like Princess Zelda's bangs from Skyward sword) said outraged. "Yeah, it was about time that boy settled down. I just didn't expect him to do so this early. Antonio says he asked the boy junior yesterday after school. What do you think of that, Aurora?" the bartender at the club Alfred worked told Aurora (omg, guess which Aurora I already mentioned before).

Layla was the club's whore. Alike Alfred she slept with many people at night both men and woman. The only difference is she slept with anyone for money and Alfred slept with only those he thought were attractive for nothing. Even with this, Aurora was in love with Alfred. Her voice was amazing and alluring, bringing a lot of customers as well. She clenched her fists. She slammed it on the table and angrily told Nick, the bartender, "He was supposed to settle down with me. I won't allow Alfred to be with anyone, but me. He doesn't know my name, but he knows I sing here. One night, we did it and I was sure we had a connection. I thought that would be enough to convince him to stay with me. I won't worry. I'll make sure to have more contact than his little toy especially since we work together. We could even have another night. He's just playing with that, boy", Aurora spat.

Nick looked concerned. Alfred was a good friend of his, but he would not be able to inform him of the havoc, Aurora, was about to provoke. He just hope that boy, Alfred was going out with understood to trust Alfred.

~~xXXx~~

Arthur arrived by to his regular clothes, but girls still surrounded him. They had already seen that he wasn't nothing unattractive and they knew he changed back to push them away. They got closer to him after they found out about him and Alfred. Alfred had more of demanded him to do dress like he use to. Arthur blushed as he remembered what Alfred had whispered to him. '_I'm the only one allowed to see how sexy you really are' _he could remember his exact words. Arthur pulled up his glasses up with his finger. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and turned up to see Alfred with his signature grin.

"Al, stop scaring me like that", Arthur frowned. Alfred just chuckled beginning to walk along the hall. "So aren't you supposed to go to class?" Arthur asked. "Yeah, but as your boyfriend I will get you to all your classes", he winked. Arthur shook his head giggling. "Love, you're always late to class. Is it maybe that you're jealous of all the attention I've been getting", Arthur told him mischievously. Alfred frowned slightly, "of course, I hate that".

"It's even more worth now that I'm with you", Alfred chuckled. Arthur smiled softly, but their conversation was interrupted by a yell. "Alfred!" "You go on ahead. I'll catch up", Alfred whispered.

Alfred turned to see Aurora running to him wearing a pair of one of the shortest skirts as to be expected from every girl especially since she was a cheerleader at his school. Arthur had no idea she was in his school and much less that she had given up the Goth act. She was extremely slim and had very nice curves. Her skirt was plain red and her top was sleeveless, exposing her midriff, and of the same color as the skirt that went along with a pair of shiny black pumps. Her hair was curled perfectly, and looked stunning. She looked pretty in the makeup she wore. Alfred sighed. He barely remembered he had a game today and practice.

"uh, do I know you?" Alfred blinked with a smile. Aurora was extremely angry on the inside, but she laughed it off. "Silly, I'm in your grade and you don't remember me?" Alfred just shrugged, "Oh, I remember you now", Alfred smiled. Aurora seemed hopeful that he could possibly remember the night they had sex. "You're the head of the cheerleading team", he grinned in triumph. She glared, but quickly composed herself.

"Oh, was that your friend? Is he new to school and you were showing him around? Oh and I heard you're going out with someone" Aurora asked smiling. She really wanted to know who Alfred was going out with. "Uh, no he's not my friend", Alfred responded. Arthur had heard slightly from behind the door, not making out the girl's face or how the girl looked, dejected until Alfred finished, "he's my boyfriend" grinning widely. Layla scoffed, "you're going out with him? Oh…I thought you were going out with someone more to your 'usual' expectations", she said trying to allure to the fact Alfred had slept with many others.

Arthur looked at her suspiciously. There was something about this girl he didn't like at all. "Well, I think I'll be leaving now. I don't want to be late to class", Alfred waved running to the class room. When they got to Arthur's class Alfred kissed him softly, "I want you to come to my game today, and I you'd like come to practice", Alfred smiled. Arthur nodded before he got inside. He just couldn't feel at ease. That girl's presence just really had him thoughtful

~~lunch~~

Usually lunch consisted on the following: Mondays and Tuesdays were reserved for the freshman to eat with the juniors, and the seniors to eat with the sophomores. The rest of the week were juniors and seniors eating together and freshman and sophomores eating together. It just so happened that today was Monday and so Arthur wouldn't be able to have lunch with his boyfriend and neither would Lovino, and Mathew. The only one who seemed completely lucky was Lovino's brother.

Feliciano was going out with Gilbert's brother, Ludwig, who was fortunately, for Feli, in his junior year as well. Arthur placed his tray on the table and began to poke his food with a fork thoughtfully. "Hey, Arthur, what's wrong?" Mathew asked fearing it was his brother who was responsible for his detached attitude. "yeah, what's wrong? You're not even having manners for the first time in your life", Lovino inquired worried as he tried not to throw up at how poorly the pasta at school was made.

"It's just this girl came, I don't recall her name. And she said some things that made me uncomfortable. She seems to be the captain of the cheerleading team", he mumbled. Mathew choked on his milk. 'Damn, Aurora has been after Alfred since he first started to work in the bar with her at 15. I bet she's going to try to do something' Mathew thought. "sorry", Mathew mumbled. "Anyways, what exactly did she say?" Lovino asked knowing very well what Mathew was thinking.

"well she said, she thought that Alfred would have been going out with someone of his 'usual expectations'. It makes me doubt, Alfred, but I know it shouldn't", Arthur muttered. "I'm sure Alfred would tell you anything and if he did have something to say he would tell you", Mathew reassured. 'Hopefully' he thought. "Well, he made it clear to her that I was his boyfriend. So I'm glad", Arthur smiled to himself. Lovino and the others, in exception of Mathew, spit out their milk in shock, "you're going out with Alfred F Jones?!" all of them said in unison. "Uhh, yeah…heh heh…I forgot to tell you guys", Arthur blushed. Antonio and Gilbert looked at each other before laughing as they had overheard them as they went in to the cafeteria for their office aid duty. Lovino and Mathew glared their reasons obvious. Their looks communicated 'any mention of Alfred's past affairs and you're done for'. "What's so funny?" Arthur asked crossing his arms blushing even more.

Antonio laughed nervously as Lovino maintained that dark glare. "Umm…it was about time he asked you out….ahahaha that guy took so long to go out with you it caught us by surprise…right, Gilbert?" Antonio chuckled nervously bringing out Gilbert in his torture. Mathew looked at him the same way as Gilbert gulped. "Uhh…definitely that guy is such a coward…. I honestly didn't think he would do it. Kesesesesese. Uh…we'll be leaving now", he laughed a fake laugh. Mathew and Lovino turned to Arthur with nods and smiles. "See you have nothing to worry about", Mathew grinned recalling what Arthur said about Alfred telling Aurora that Arthur was his boyfriend.

~~xXXx~~

Arthur walked in the hallways. Some people still had no idea why people were fawning over him, and so he was pushed to the floor books falling on the floor. He looked up to see Ivan Bravingsky staring at him with a dangerous smile. "Oh, if it isn't geek Arthur. I've been hearing all about you on the weekend. My sister Natalia seems to have even decreased a bit of her obsession on me for you. I wonder what all the fuss is about", Ivan said angrily picking Arthur up from his vest.

He slammed him against the locker causing his glasses to fall and break. "My glasses", Arthur muttered. He needed them to see so at the moment he was completely helpless. Ivan pulled up his chin and was quite surprised as well. "Da, I see what it was. It seems my favorite little geek turned up with such a cute, and pretty face", Ivan sort of giggled. Arthur trembled as he felt Ivan's face near his. Arthur kicked him as he recoiled with a grunt.

Arthur heard a growl before he was kicked in the stomach and he heard footsteps leaving. Arthur began to let tears run down his face. Why wouldn't he when he didn't have anyone to help him and he was blind. He clung to the lockers, standing up and patting the floor to find his books. He was lucky his locker was the first he opened as his glasses incident always happened, but he didn't have a spare. He cursed under his breath. He began to recall the way to the football field. It was just straight out this hallway, but first he wanted to look good for Alfred.

He blushed at this thought. He got to the nearest classroom. He placed on his ear piercings and one he hadn't worn before. One small one at his bottom lip. This time he placed on a blue Aeropostal shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of blue vans. He ruffled his hair a bit. He hope he looked like people so much desired. Even so he walked up still a bit dejected as he couldn't see. 'So I'd have to walk down the hallway' he thought to himself clinging onto whatever he could feel.

Then he'd have to cross the street and walk a bit to the right and the bleachers would be exactly there. Arthur smiled to himself he could definitely make it there. He walked still passing his fingers on the lockers until he felt for the door. He walked out and patted out the gate entrance before he knew it he'd have to cross the street. He tried hard to hear for any upcoming cars and heard none. He walked. Big mistake.

A car came silently not even making a sound as it sped up. The driver was probably a conceited bitch as she was placing on lipstick and not paying attention to the road. Arthur walked as he didn't hear anything. Alfred was running laps excitedly expecting Arthur's arrival. He paused looking to see if he was crossing. He saw at the right moment. He saw the car coming straight for Arthur. Alfred felt his stomach drop. He began to run as much as his legs could let him. "Arthur!" he yelled jumping into the street clutching onto Arthur and pushing both of them to the other side safely.

"A-Al?" Arthur asked clutching onto Alfred. It was barely then Arthur heard the car.

The conceited bitch (lol I didn't have another name) looked completely shocked and surprised. Alfred helped Arthur up as everyone from both sides of the street glared at her. She looked completely embarrassed as she sped away. Alfred turned to Arthur with an extremely concerned look. "Arthur, are you okay? What the hell were you thinking?" Alfred sighed, hugging Arthur tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't hear the car. I'm sorry to have worried you", Arthur mumbled.

"Hear the car? Did you not see it?" Alfred asked. "Well no, I didn't see it. My glasses were broken when I was pushed against the lockers", Arthur muttered as Alfred led him safely across. Alfred frowned, anger beginning to run through his body. "Who did it?" he spat. That person was dead for almost causing something horrible to happen. Arthur mumbled something.

"Who?" Alfred asked again. "I-Ivan Bravingsky", he finally let out. Alfred clenched his fists. Ivan would pay dearly for hurting his Arthur. That dude was one sick fuck. He has raped various girls in the school, but because he looks so innocent they claim him innocent. That sick fuck is even going out with his own little sister, Natalia, while at the same time he has sex with his older sister, Kat (short name I like for Ukraine), who he also forced to be part of the cheerleading team. Kat actually doesn't like Ivan, but he abuses her either way and threatens her. He makes her expose her breasts a lot in public and all she gets is various stares.

No one ever looks her in the eyes anymore. Ivan made sure she felt like an object so she wouldn't fall in love with anyone. He even told the cheerleaders he wouldn't kill them if they made Kat's top tight and her skirt shorter. He was just completely insane. But that was the problem between Alfred and Ivan. Both of the Bravingsky sisters had fallen in love with Alfred. Natalia because Alfred was always so kind to her even when the other girls called her disgusting for liking her brother. Kat, because even with Alfred being a womanizer, he was the first to look her in the eyes with a smile. There was a day Ivan had forced her to go to school naked. He forced her to tell the teachers she was a nudist.

Alfred had come up to her and offered her clothing as she cried. He had let he borrow his jersey and gym shorts. She had hugged him and sobbed that time and Alfred had offered her friendship no one else did. Alfred had his kind moments even if with others he was inconsiderate of their feelings. They heard footsteps and once they spoke it turned out to be Mathew and Gilbert.

"Matt, do you have an extra pair of glasses? Arthur's broke and that almost got him run over", Alfred asked. Mathew seemed shocked and nodded shuffling through his bag and finding a pair of contacts. Arthur placed them on and sighed relieved to have his sight back. All of a sudden that same girl from before called Alfred. "Al!" she giggled. Alfred sighed in annoyance. He knew exactly who she was, but the first time he talked to her he acted as if he didn't just like he had with Christina.

Alfred wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist pulling him against him. Arthur blushed and glared up at him "git", Arthur mumbled. "I love you too, babe. Oh, and look who's looking sexy for his boyfriend", Alfred grinned giving Arthur's ass a squeeze. Arthur blushed even more slapping him on the arm halfheartedly, "don't touch me there, wanker". Alfred just chuckled leaning down to kiss Arthur softly. Arthur looked up and he froze. It couldn't be. He hadn't seen this woman since middle school.

"Aurora?" Arthur asked incredulous. Aurora looked at him confused as to how he knew her name. She obviously didn't recognize him especially without his Mohawk in green, his bracelets and combat boots and spiky chokers and such that he used to wear. "Al, who's he?" aurora grinned. 'Damn it, she hadn't seen the kiss', Alfred thought. "He's my boyfriend, of course, I thought I had already told you", Alfred gestured with his hand to Arthur. Mathew looked at Arthur unease and it hit him. Why hadn't he realized it before? It was THAT Aurora from middle school. He'd forgotten Arthur had told him she wasn't a Goth anymore.

"What?! He's your boyfriend? But he doesn't look like the one from the afternoon", she said surprised. This was a good sign that she thought he was attractive. "Well anyways what's your name?" Aurora grinned even if on the inside she was boiling with jealousy. Even so at the same time she found herself flirting with him. She passed a manicured finger down his chest. Arthur felt his heart speed up at her question not even at her flirting. Alfred glared darkly at her pulling Arthur against him possessively. He let out a breath and got the courage to say it.

"Arthur Kirkland"

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT INFO...MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH!**

**Crystal: okay, guys this is it for today. Review! Tell me if it's getting good or do I need to add something else...GUYS I WILL BE LEAVING TO MEXICO LATER TODAY! since internet access is so bad over there and there isn't a cyber cafe near my house...so i won't be able to update for at least a week or two...i'm going to miss you all :'D but i promise i will try to get at least one update over there on my short vacation before i have to come back...guys i think i'll reveal my age. I'm 16 years old and my birthday was on May 29 review if you read this and saw this :P**


	6. did she find out?

Crystal: what's up bros? Well anyways here we have another chapter if you guys want a song to go in here or you want another pairing to be included with a song just review about it.  
**Reply to '****someone again and Rebecca'****: whatever… I don't care. Think what you I'll ask calmly while I still have patience to stop reading this and move on with your life. Both of you seriously don't get what a review is. move on please and thank you  
**Crystal: anyways guys sorry if any of you had to read that…let's get going with the story.  
Anyways guys i'm back from mexico :) it was the best! you know in mexico if you have a decent figure, you look older and have a slightly pretty face you can get into any club. at 16 i think i got into at least 5 different ones on my visit with my cousins who gave me a tour. Seriously, that place is just so much fun. In mexico the guys and girls over there look 16, but when i ask they come up with different ages like 20, or 23! and they are seriously shocked when i told them i was 16

Did she find out?

"Arthur Kirkland", Arthur mumbled. He looked up seeing Mathew had pulled her away. "His name is…umm…Jacob…yeah…Jacob Johnson", Mathew told her nervously. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows and was about to retort that was a lie, but Lovino covered his mouth while Antonio mouthed Alfred to stay silent. Aurora looked back at Arthur with tinge of suspicion. She found him familiar she just couldn't put a finger on who exactly he was.

"Whatever", she mumbled giving him and Alfred a wink before walking away. Alfred glared at her as she left pulling Arthur against him. She was determined more than ever. She could get Alfred or she could take away 'Jacob' away from Alfred as a revenge for his rejections. She grinned she would do it tonight if Alfred continued to show resistance. It was like getting two rewards. She had a good idea, but it made her smile falter. Arthur's song. The song both of them had enjoyed listening together when they were going out in 7th. It was still guaranteed to get her more customers and sympathetic heartbroken dunces to pay her more money.

She regretted him leaving her. Arthur was the only boy who had treated her like no other; he made her feel special, but she took him for granted. After breaking up with Arthur, she thought she could easily find a man, but all they did was use her body, and some even recommended she become a whore. They insulted her so much she became what they insulted her for. She didn't care anymore. She came to like being used; it began to be thrilling for her, but now she wanted love, and she didn't care if she had to play dirty to get it.

~~xXXx~~

"Why didn't you let me tell her?" Arthur said angrily as he pulled away from Alfred. Mathew just apologized. "I'm sorry, but it was the best thing to do", Mathew sighed. "Best thing for what? I was about to get the courage to tell Aurora who I was, but you two, yea including you, Lovino, made that impossible", Arthur began to shake from anger.

"You as I know well there wouldn't have been anything good in telling that whore, okay?! Why don't you thank us! Think about it, if you work at my club, she'll realize you're attractive and when she does find out you're who you really are; she'll be jealous. Take it as revenge, and you keep the man she wants because believe it or not that's Alfred who's she's after", Lovino yelled before explaining to Arthur with a sort of reassuring and whispering tone.

"I'm really confused. Can somebody please explain to me as to how Arthur knows Aurora and why there is a need to get revenge?" Alfred asked utterly confused as those were the only things he heard from their whispering. He was honestly about to snap. He was utterly jealous, but he wouldn't admit it. Arthur froze. He'd forgotten Alfred was there, "Uhh, forget it I just got…jealous", Arthur half lied. That wasn't the reason he was getting revenge, but he still was a bit jealous that Aurora was getting close to HIS boyfriend. "Don't be babe. I don't have eyes for anyone, but you", Alfred had leaned down whispering huskily in Arthur's ear calming down from his previous emotions.

Arthur blushed releasing a shiver. He still wasn't use to Alfred, especially since he would forget the fact that he worked at night club. "I'm expecting you at work today, babe", Alfred chuckled heading on with Antonio and Gilbert. "Uhh, if he knew you work there too", Lovino grinned. "EH?! No way! I didn't say yes and plus how do you know I'll get in", Arthur said completely surprised. "Heh, I didn't ask you Arthur you're doing it, and second I'm the son of the owner", Lovino grinned cockily.

Mathew and Arthur were obviously surprised at this, but Mathew immediately agreed, "sounds like a plan, let's get him ready". They pulled Arthur, struggling as he tried to get out of their grasp. "Why is it I never have a saying in this?" Arthur yelled.

~~xXXx~~

Lovino grinned at his work. Mathew was grinning too, giving Lovino a thumbs up. Arthur was blushing furiously at what he was wearing. He had tight black leather pants tucked into knee length high heel boots. The bad thing Arthur didn't like about himself was his womanly figure, specifically, his hips and butt. Anyone wouldn't be able to figure out he was a guy until he turned around. He wore a girl's cop top with fake breast that showed cleavage. He wore a blond wig that was straight and reached half way down his back with a cop's cap on his head, and wrist length leather gloves. "Oh, I can't wait to see what Alfred thinks", Mathew said excitedly. Arthur just crossed his arms as Lovino placed on the finishing touches which were his piercings.

"Am I seriously pole dancing in this?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS! They are definitely figuring out I'm a guy!" Arthur shrieked. "Relax, we make most of our entertainers dress in drag and then reveal they are actually guys. Guys as much as girls find it turning on and they always ask to spend time specifically with those", Lovino grinned. Arthur looked in the mirror he swore that he didn't see himself in the mirror. He seriously saw a girl looking back at him. His eyebrows had been thinned out with makeup so it looked like a girl's.

Arthur sighed. He would actually have preferred to be a girl. He even found himself attractive.

~~xXXx~~

Meanwhile, Alfred was ready to give his performance. "Now that we're alone what happened to the 'I won't be joining the taken club'?" Antonio laughed. Alfred slightly blushed, "fuck you. It hit me faster than I thought", Alfred mumbled sticking out the middle finger. "Kesesesese! Dude, it was fast. I never thought that out of all people you would have settled down with Arthur Kirkland, but then again, your brother had confesses to me he use to like him before they became best friends so it isn't a surprised you ended up liking him too", Gilbert chuckled.

"Well, it doesn't matter, damn it. What song are we doing?" Alfred asked him trying to redirect the conversation. "Well today it's something different it's called 'Amazing'" Gilbert grinned. He liked it because other than the word 'AWESOME'…amazing was the second word he would describe himself as.

"Hmmm….sounds good I think I've heard it before. I've heard it has a bit of a sexy Spanish sort of tune at the beginning and then it sort of electronic from there", Antonio beamed excitedly. Alfred grinned and called them up, "it's time!"

They walked onto the stage only three white lights were on and one was directed at each of them. The tune Antonio was talking about began and Antonio was the first to take of his hat, holding it in his hand while making a hip movement that received screams from the people. Gilbert was next to do the same thing, and Alfred came after a bit before the real song started. When it finally began they threw their hats in the crowd before beginning to bounce effect movements with their feet at the electronic tune beginning combined with the guitar tune

'_Dangerous feelings break out my soul. It's just the meaning of being alone. I need you here wherever you are. I need you now to take me so far'_

They placed their index finger from each hand in their pockets before giving a twirl, and beginning to slowly and sensually take off their shirt. Squeal and gasps followed as Alfred examined the crowd for Arthur, but only spotting Lovino and Mathew. He was a bit dejected and angry. So he continued to dance throwing off his shirt to the side.

'_I wanna run like the speed of sound. I was somewhere, I'm sure you're around. You give me now the meaning of life. With you I'm feeling alive. Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh' _

The music blasted as Alfred didn't spot Arthur anywhere. He twirled again removing his black gloves and throwing them with smugness as a part of the show. He didn't know what that feeling of hurt he had in him, but he was furious. He couldn't help, but have different ideas in his head. He imagined his Arthur in another guy's arms kissing them. Why was he imagining these things? He needed desperately to see his Arthur this jealousy was getting the best of him.

Lovino felt Alfred's lack of excitement and he knew to get Arthur. He placed a coat on him and took off the wig for the time being. Arthur's eyes met Alfred's and knew right away something was wrong, but suddenly Alfred beamed and grinned.

'He's here', Alfred grinned

'_Why you looking like that? I'm burning like fire. I wanna be higher. Just let me know why you're looking like that? You're driving me crazy, you're looking amazing'_

The music said that as Alfred grinned seductively at Arthur as the three on the stage gave a slowly and sensual turn while removing their pants. Arthur blushed furiously eyes wide as he covered his eyes. Mathew and Lovino laughed, but it was covered by the loud squeals of the people in the club. The song was cut off as Alfred winked and walked off with Antonio and Gilbert. Arthur was pulled by Lovino to enter the back stage while he was still flustered.

"Aww…did you like it?" Lovino laughed as he placed the wig on Arthur. Arthur just shook his head as he planted his face in his hands. "I think otherwise. Okay then, you're up. Give it your best just like Michelle taught you how to dance on the pole", Lovino grinned. Arthur glared red and huffed, "I hate you", Arthur crossed his arms. "But you'll thank me later", Lovino winked as he ran out.

~~xXXx~~

"Hey where's Arthur?" Alfred yelled to his brother over the blasting club music. "Just sit down will you? He said he'd be in the restroom", Mathew told him. Alfred slumped in the chair next to Gilbert as Antonio came with his arm around Lovino's waist. "So he's in the restroom then?" Alfred asked again. Mathew nodded laughing in his mind. 'Pole dancing in the restroom? Ha!' Mathew thought. The music went down and the people returned their attention to the stage.

"As all of you folks know, today is music night, but before we receive Aurora one of the best gals here we'll have a little surprise beforehand", the announcer boomed through the speakers. The pole descended from the ceiling, and Alfred perked up a bit. He turned away immediately. He promised himself he wouldn't fall for any new temptation. "It's okay to look, Al, we won't tell Arthur", Mathew chuckled. "No, I can't", Alfred bit his lip.

"Just look damn it!" both Mathew and Lovino yelled in unison. Alfred raised his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright! No need to yell at me", Alfred frowned slouching in the black leather couch and crossing his arms. A slow beat was heard followed by a sort of piano with a trumpet tone. The curtains and out walked Arthur slowly and sensually. Alfred's mouth seemed to stare off like a child did to a candy they really wanted.

He sat up and leaned closer completely attentive. Mathew and Lovino whispered to Gilbert, and Antonio as to who it was dancing and their eyes widened. "Arthur?!" they hissed in unison. "What the hell. I can see the reason why you use to like him. Damn, no offense birdie, but he's fucking hot", Gilbert raised his eyebrows. Mathew shrugged, "I have to agree on that".

"_You've been waiting so long for I'm here to answer your call. I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all'_

The voice of a woman began, as Arthur gave a walk around the space of the pole while grabbing it with one hand and using a finger from the other to point at Alfred and grin. Alfred blushed and gulped seeing the mysterious extremely sexy 'girl' dance. 'Arthur wouldn't ever do this. He's too shy', Alfred thought crossing his arms.

'_I've been too busy, but I've thinking 'bout what I wanna do with you'_

The song continued as Arthur tried to remain composed as he slid his leg up the pole earning cat calls, and applauds. He grabbed on before holding onto the pole with both hands and feet and twirling on it which got everyone extremely excited (not in the perverted way). Arthur stepped behind the pole holding onto to it before squatting down painfully slow down the pole receiving lewd stares. He twirled around once more giving Arthur a wink.

He seemed confident every time he danced, but as he turned away from the crowd either doing a twirl on the pole or just while dancing he let his panic show; not that anyone paid attention as they rather much look at his body. Arthur thought it was time and he threw off his cop hat and began to slowly unzip his cop coat.

'_I know them other guys, they've been talking 'bout the way I do what I do. They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true. They know you're the one I wanna give it to. I can see you want me to'_

The song continued as Arthur revealed his real chest. As Lovino had said, everyone cheered even louder and clapped in much more excitement. Alfred was just in shock. It was a guy. Arthur laughed throwing off the fake top and ripping of the pants to reveal another pair like the ones Alfred would usually use.

'_Now it's me and you'_

the song continued the beat as Arthur finally threw off the wig. Alfred's face was extremely priceless. Mathew, Gilbert, and Antonio took so many pictures they were sure would serve to show a different one each day for a whole year, while they laughed to no limit. Alfred's jaw had completely dropped opened at the sight of his innocent Artie doing that type of thing.

He stood up running over and placed Arthur over his shoulder. "Hey!" Arthur struggled, but Alfred wouldn't budge. He threw Arthur on the empty couch next to his brother's and the rest of them, and climbed on top of Arthur. Arthur blushed as Alfred glared at him. "Why did you do that?" Alfred asked him a bit angry. "I-I did it f-for you", Arthur mumbled looking away. Alfred blinked looking at the blushing Brit under him. "Oh, I can't take it. You're just so fucking cute when you blush", Alfred huffed as he pressed his lips against Arthur's.

Arthur's eyes widened as he felt Alfred's tongue slip inside of his mouth. He closed his eyes placing his hands around Alfred's neck and kissing back as passionately. Arthur let out a small moan as Alfred pulled up Arthur and sat him on his lap with both of Arthur's legs straddling his waist. Arthur slipped his hands into Alfred's hair, entranced. They kissed desperately as Alfred mumbled. "Don't ever do that kind of show again…I told you already I don't want any one seeing how sexy you are, but me. I can't help it when others look at you like that. damn it, Arthur", Alfred muttered as he began to suck on Arthur's neck leaving visible love bites to tell everyone Arthur was his.

Arthur moaned before he froze suddenly. Arthur just remembered exactly where they were and he shuffled off of Alfred's lap with a squeak. He turned to see his friends with wide grins and raised eyebrows. "Looks like someone got carried away. Kesesesese", Gilbert laughed loudly.

Arthur felt so embarrassed and crossed his arms also noticing he was half naked. Alfred immediately stood up when he noticed Gilbert's stare at Arthur and gave him a shirt. Arthur placed it one as Alfred sat with a frown. "We were getting to the good part", he whined to Arthur who sat next to him. Their attention was yet again gotten by the announcer as Aurora was announced.

Arthur stiffened at her name and turned away. He froze once more at hearing the all too familiar drums play. He whipped his head around as she closened up the microphone. _"Ooh, oh, oh…oh, oh, oh….wo-oh-oh-ah"_ Aurora began while playing her electric guitar. The only sound heard after were the soft strums of the electric guitar and soft drum thumps.

Aurora closed her eyes before singing. "_Seems just like yesterday, you were a part of me. I use to stand so tall. I use to be so strong. Your arms around me tight; everything it felt so right. Unbreakable; like nothing could go wrong"._

Arthur looked up sadly and at one point her eyes met his. She stared at him with a pause as if examining him with such detail; like taking in all of him. It was then that her eyes widened. Arthur panicked. She had figure out his identity. She stood up from the seat she was in and Arthur did as well taking a step back. She shook her head as to telling him to stop. Alfred looked to Arthur and Aurora and blinked in confusion. Aurora walked down with the guitar continuing to sing. Arthur couldn't run; he stayed frozen in place.

"_Now I can't breathe, now I can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on. Here I am once again; I'm torn into pieces! Can't deny, can't pretend, and just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cried…behind these hazel eyes",_ she sang with such passion it surprised everyone.

Arthur shook her head, but she continued walking to him with the next line, "_I told you everything. Hold you up, and let you in. you made me feel alright, for once in my life. Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be. So together, but so broken up inside",_ she sang with tears finally reaching Arthur. Mathew bit his lip and stood up getting ready to hold Alfred back if necessary.

"_Now I can't breathe, now I can't sleep; I'm barely holding on",_ she sang not continuing as she pressed her lips against Arthur's. Arthur's eyes widened as everyone gasped. Alfred stared expressionless at the two of them about to head for the door, but Arthur's actions froze him. Arthur pushed Aurora back with a determined look on his face. "What do you think you're doing?" Arthur said sternly.

"Arthur, babe, I want you back. Forgive me please", Aurora begged in tears. Arthur shook his head, "I'm sorry but I will never forgive you. Never; what you did to me is just sick. Ha, you became exactly what I told you. Do they give you the money you wanted?" Arthur chuckled shaking his head even though on the inside he was dying. Aurora shrunk back at his words and nodded. "I know it's true, but the money isn't important to me anymore. Please, come back with me", Aurora told him. Alfred clenched his fists, but knew it was a brawl between her and Arthur.

"You see this guy here", Arthur said pulling Alfred and encircling their fingers. "Arthur, he doesn't mean anything to me. I was just playing around. You're more important", aurora explained. "You just don't get it. It has nothing to do with your slut techniques. This boy here, I was next to him when you asked me my name, Aurora he's my boyfriend. Alfred F. Jones is Arthur Kirkland's boyfriend and nothing is going to change that. You understand? I. Love. Him", Arthur explained forwardly.

Alfred felt his heart warm up. He just couldn't deny it. Every single second he was falling in love with this boy. This teen he use to bully, and from that first night he fell for completely. Aurora clenched her fists, "so you were the guy they told me was named Jacob? You're gay?" Aurora asked. "I thought you had already recognized me. Yeah, I guess that's what happened after going out with you. If you'll excuse me, I'll be heading on my way now", Arthur began to glare before Aurora launched herself and kissed Arthur again. Alfred at this moment snapped. He didn't give a damn if she was a girl.

He pulled Arthur against him possessively glaring menacingly at Aurora who backed away. "Listen, whore, Arthur is mine. I never want to see you putting your dirty hands and fucked lips on him again", Alfred seem to snarl. Arthur blushed deeply at Alfred's burst of jealousy, but he couldn't help but feel flattered at the attention.

Alfred didn't know how much he could take without just taking Arthur right then and there. He was angry at Aurora. Arthur reacted quickly to try and calm him down and he kissed him tenderly. Alfred blinked before closing his eyes and kissing back. "thanks for defending me, love", Arthur smiled

Alfred grinned as he pulled Arthur onto his car. Arthur huffed crossing his arms as he looked down. Alfred smiled and whispered, "Arthur?" Arthur looked up only to be met with soft lips again. Arthur couldn't help but smile as he leaned in to the kiss. "yeah, I defended you, but thanks for standing up for us, babe", Alfred winked. Arthur blushed pouting and looking at the window. "I-I wouldn't have let her come between us", Arthur explained. "Well with this, first, you need to explain what went on between you and her", Alfred looked at Arthur seriously.

Arthur averted his eyes, and sighed. "Okay, I think you should definitely know, just not now. For now, let's just go see the fireflies together", Arthur smiled. Alfred couldn't help but grin, "Sound like a plan".

~~xXXx~~

Aurora smashed everything in her dressing room in anger. "Fuck!" she yelled letting angry tears slip down her cheeks. "Damn you, Alfred. If I had known you were with Arthur, I would have never flirted with you. Arthur, I'm going to get you back no matter what; even if I have to get rid of Alfred. I know just the way to do it. Alfred, you better watch yourself", Aurora hissed looking at herself in the mirror and clenching her bloody fists.

"So what was so important that you called me here, slut?", a thick male voice asked from the doorway.

Crystal: well that's it for now. Not sure if this could be considered a cliff hanger, so whatever. REVIEW PLEASE :D


	7. Nonsense

Crystal: guys this is the moment you guys have been waiting for after six chapters it's here! LEMON TIME! ;D **If it's not too late to say, this will include MPREG unless you guys want it otherwise. Tell me if you want mpreg or not in your reviews. ASAP**

Warning: LEMON! Overwhelming sexiness etc... there will be time skips ._. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Nonsense

5 months later

Arthur and Alfred had finally gone out for 6 months now and Mathew smiled as his brother got ready for school. Even so, no one in school knew about their relationship, but if someone asked, Alfred was sure he wouldn't hesitate to tell them about Arthur. "I'm so proud of you, Al", Mathew smiled truly sincere.

"About what?" Alfred asked confused as he placed on his shirt. "You kept to your promise. I'm so glad you've decided to settle down from all those affairs you would have at night. You really hurt a lot of people. I wouldn't want Arthur especially to get hurt. Alfred grinned, "I wouldn't hurt Arthur ever. I've decided today is the day I'll tell him about what I use to do in the bar". Mathew smiled, "Seriously, Martin and especially Cecilia would have been proud, and so will mother and father. You've changed, Al, I'm so glad", Mathew smiled

~~5 months before~~

"So what was so important that you called me here, slut?" a thick male voice asked from the doorway. Aurora turned around wiping her tears rapidly from her face, and forcing a smile. "Don't call me slut, you freak", Aurora spat in a sweet venomous tone. "Whatever. I can call you that since some many time I fucked you, bitch, just tell me what I'm here for. Is it money you want again? You want me to fuck you again?" the male sighed irritated.

"Look, I've called you here for business not for a fucking. Now listen closely…I know you so well…Ivan", Aurora began. The silver haired teen closed his purple eyes and crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I know Ivan just how much you've fallen into an obsession just like your sisters have with Alfred", Aurora grinned knowingly. How she knew about his crush on the school football star was to his surprise, but nonetheless he perked up in interest.

"Arthur, is going out with Alfred. I want Arthur you want Alfred so I have a plan", Aurora grinned. "What's the plan then?" Ivan asked. "Well, we can use those sisters of yours just go along with it and bring in Kat. She'll fall easily", Aurora clapped. Ivan frowned a bit, but sent one of his guards to get Kat. You see Ivan was a pimp of sorts. He owned his own whore house called Russian Roulette and all the girls he prostituted had been kidnapped and raped by himself before he forced them upon greedy customer that paid good money for them.

He usually had the girls chained to the stage when they performed and some who had submitted to him were allowed to walk and perform naked and with their hand cuffed. In fact, he had made his older sister, Kat, the main attraction and constantly exposed her. Men, cared not for her young age, but only felt through their dick and not their heart.

Kat came in a bit after looking down. She was forced to sit as Ivan exited as Aurora asked. Aurora put on a gentle smile and neared her. "Kat, there's something I need your help for", Aurora began. "What is it that I may assist in?" she muttered. "I know well you're in love with Alfred F. Jones, but you have a rival", Aurora said softly. Kat blushed and nodded.

"You see, Kat, Alfred can be yours if Arthur, his boyfriend, is out of the way. I'm in love with Arthur and I can make Arthur stick with me and let you keep Al", Aurora grinned. Kat lightened up; "Really?" she beamed. "Of course! All you need to do is casually say this to Arthur looking as much disappointed as possible", Aurora giggled as Kat nodded vigorously. "Fine, we'll start the plan on a Wednesday", Aurora grinned

~~xXXx~~

Alfred was beaming when arriving to school. He was such in a good mood and it was a wonderful Tuesday, and it was finally his and Arthur's 6th month dating. He saw Arthur at his locker wearing his designer clothing. He wore a white t-shirt with an opened short sleeved Express brand dress shirt in light pastel purple color. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of purple and black checkered shoes. He closed the door and smiled at seeing Alfred.

Alfred felt him getting a turn on at seeing how good Arthur looked. He noticed he had change the color of his lips ring to purple, and had the same diamond earrings. He then saw Arthur place on the school blue cardigan and leave the dress shirt in the locker.

"Artie, happy six months", Alfred grinned kissing Arthur softly before slipping a box into his hands. Arthur blinked before opening the box to reveal a small golden band with two small letters encrusted. It was both of their initials diamond encrusted. Arthur gasped, "oh my god, Al this is…amazing" he said covering his mouth in surprise.

"Put it on", Alfred urged smiling widely. Arthur grinned putting it on and admiring it. Arthur handed him a box and inside he found restaurant reservations. Alfred pouted, "I was the one that was supposed to reserve dinner". Arthur chuckled, "this ring cost way more than dinner, love". Alfred crossed his arms childishly as Arthur laughed.

"well, anyways, it's almost time for class go", Arthur chuckled. Alfred kissed him before moving on. He hoped today went as planned.

~~afterschool~~

Alfred waited patiently for Arthur to come out. As they had begun their relationship, Alfred made Arthur agree that he would pick him up from school and take him home, and so he was waiting so he and Arthur could go to dinner. Arthur came running out in a rush and smiled. "Love, can you take to my house quickly. There's some arrangement I'd like to make with my mother", Arthur told him as Alfred nodded.

Arthur got off from the car quickly running into his home finding his mother Marguerite sitting on her bed resting a bit. "Mum?" Arthur said hesitantly. She looked at him with big worn out green eyes and smiled. "yes dear?" she asked. "There's something I have to tell you…" Arthur whispered. She blinked in confusion, "well let it out dear"; she said patting the side of the bed. He sat down scratching the back of his head.

"well, mum…I'm gay… and well today I'm going for 6 months that I started dating my boyfriend", he muttered. He saw her eyes widened as she gave a huge squeal. Arthur thought she was going to shun him or something. "Jared! Jarred!" she called out for his dad. 'Oh no! she's telling dad. I'm definitely going to be kicked out of the house', Arthur looked down. Jared, Arthur's father entered with a glance of worry.

"what's happening here?" he asked. Arthur's mom squealed again, "Finally, all those yaoi conventions we use to take our children to, paid off. Our Artie has a boyfriend! Finally we get a kid who isn't heterosexual!" Marguerite squealed excitedly. When Arthur's dad screamed in excitement, Arthur knew one thing as his eye twitched rapidly: He saw two new perfect additions to Elizabetha's obsessed yaoi fan club.

Arthur had no idea he would get to the day he found out his parents were yaoi obsessed. When his three brothers entered the room he felt he could of died as they laughed. Arthur just stared dumbfounded before his parents pulled him up. "Well go on! We want to meet the lad!" his father said excitedly as his brothers joined in with snickers. They all met downstairs as Alfred looked out the window. Alfred recognized the two 15 year olds that were behind Arthur. He grinned they would be surprised that Arthur was going out with their bully.

He then saw Daniel, the Scottish 17 year-old. He was one of his teammates in football. He was extremely good and the red head and him got along well. They were like best friends. Of course, Daniel never asked Alfred who he was going out with. "Umm, Al, my family wants to meet you", he said hesitantly. Alfred grinned and got off. Daniel dropped the cigarette he was holding in surprise and the twins Dave and Steven hid behind in fear.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland, my name's Alfred, Arthur's boyfriend", he grinned. Marguerite and Jared stared at him intensely before they screamed in excitement, "he's a dream come true. He's such a hunk!" Arthur shrugged sheepishly at Alfred who chuckled, and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Dave and Steven trembled as Alfred looked at them, "hey guys, long time now see. When's your next beating?" Alfred grinned cracking his knuckles as Arthur's parents were still celebrating.

Arthur saw this and slapped his arm. "Al, don't threaten my brothers", Arthur teased. Dave and Steven ran up to Arthur in praise, "Our savior!" they screamed before running into the house. "Aw, come one it was just so they could respect you. I know they always prank you, but I had no idea Daniel here was your brother". "well, I thought the eyebrows would be enough", Arthur said confused. "well since you waxed them I kind of forgot about them", Alfred chuckled as Arthur blushed remembering his waxed eyebrows.

Daniel walked up to him as he lit his cigarette, and took a long inhale. He blew the smoke and said, "so you're going out with my baby brother, and you didn't tell me?" "well you didn't ask", Alfred shrugged. "Look, Al, we're cool dude, you're like a best friend to me and it might not seem like I care for Arthur because I bully him constantly, but in fact I care and I don't want you to hurt him or we'll be in a very messy situation", Daniel told him warningly.

"it's cool. I care for your brother…so we chill?" Alfred grinned. Daniel stayed serious for a few more second before he grinned, "we cool", he said as they fist bumped. Arthur couldn't help, but smile. Even if the whole thing was embarrassing, his family accepted Alfred. "Umm…so me and Arthur are about to head out for dinner to celebrate our 6 months. I'll bring him later", Alfred smiled.

Marguerite grinned and nodded, "have fun". "actually if Alfred doesn't mind I'd like to stay over at his house", Arthur blushed. Alfred blinked before nodding. "That's fine by me".

Marguerite and Jared squealed again before running to Alfred. "here, you might want this", Jared wink handing Alfred a condom. Arthur blushed before yelling embarrassed, "papa!" Alfred just chuckled placing the preservative in his pocket. "Oh dear, please give my best regards to Elizabeth and David. Tell them the next yaoi convention is in a week", Marguerite grinned. "Sure thing", Alfred waved as both he and Arthur got on the car.

"Who are they?" Arthur had asked. "Huh? Oh, my parents…they are the same as your parents and they are obsessed with all that yaoi stuff", Alfred grinned. "No kidding", Arthur mumbled shocked. "I can't wait until you meet them", Alfred grinned. "Well not today at least", Arthur laughed.

~~xXXx~~

"Good night, gentleman, how may I serve you?" the waiter asked as they entered the five star restaurant. "Well I have a reservation here. Kirkland", Arthur nodded. The waiter's attitude completely changed and he placed a wide smile.

Of course it was because he realized it was Kirkland from that billionaire family. "Of course, right this way", the waiter beamed taking them to the best table in the house were most of the tables around them were a good distance away from being nosey to their conversation. The waiter saw Arthur's ring and asked him amazed, "sir, please excuse my imprudence, but does that ring have diamonds encrusted with initials?" Arthur blinked and grinned, "Why yes it is"

"Who gave it to you, if I may ask?" the waiter seemed excited. "Well, of course, my boyfriend", Arthur smiled pointing at Alfred. The waiter glanced at Alfred and his eyes widened. "Mr. Jones?! I hadn't recognized you for a moment", the waiter gave a curt bow. "Oh, Jason, please as always get us a bottle of wine. You can't deny it to me, and get us the house specialty", Alfred grinned. "Right away, sir".

"You know him, love?" Arthur asked. "Well of course, my father owns this restaurant", he smiled. Arthur was surprised to say the least. "Which means, I'm paying for dinner", he grinned mischievously. Arthur pouted, "But then it doesn't count like I even gave you something", he whined. "Forget that and enjoy the night", he grinned giving him a chaste kiss.

After dinner, they decided to go to the mountain prairie and look at the fireflies. They held each other's hands while they stayed silent and a nice cool breeze settle in. Arthur looked at Alfred and gave a slight cough, "well I guess it would be a good time to tell you everything so we can officially say there are no secrets between us".

"You can start", Alfred nodded. "Well, when I was in middle school, I was sort of like a punk and well Aurora was a Goth and we were both outcast and we fell in love…or so I thought. She played with my feelings for three whole years. I found her on your first year of high school trying to convince Antonio's brother to have sex with her. She wasn't wearing her usual clothing, it was all an act she did with me so I'd give her money. Carlos realized what was going on and told her to fuck off. Since that day I never wanted to fall in love with anyone, but you changed that and I love you for it", Arthur mumbled.

Alfred understood then why his brother had told him to be serious with Arthur, and that if his feelings weren't true that he should stay away. Arthur had been hurt in the worst of way and he was never going to do that. "I think it's my turn now", Alfred mumbled. Arthur looked at him expectantly. "Arthur…before we went out, I still worked at that club, and well…every night before I went out with you I slept with a lot of woman and guys…I never knew what true love was…but before you doubt I just want you to know that I've never done a infidelity when going out with you", he continued seeing Arthur looking a bit hurt.

"Alfred…so the rumors about you were true before?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded slowly, "but when I met you my heart would beat faster and I had never experienced a feeling like it before. Arthur, I truly love you. So much that I burn from jealousy when I see anyone get near you. I just want to rip that person in half. I don't even care if it's a girl. All I know is that I love you, and I never want you to leave my side. Believe me…" Alfred looked at him with complete seriousness. Arthur stayed emotionless for a moment before throwing himself in Alfred's arms.

"Bloody git, I believe you", he whispered. Beside the light of the fire flies around them Alfred had placed lanterns on the branches of trees around them lighting up the place wonderfully. They parted just slight, but did not move from the embrace. Before they knew it they had begun to kiss softly and began to get more passionate. Alfred pushed down Arthur on the blanket they sat on and asked for entrance to his mouth. Arthur parted his lips slightly and Alfred pushed in his tongue as they fought for dominance.

Arthur placed his hands in Alfred's hair as he let himself be dominated by the blue eyed blonde. Alfred parted for breath before beginning to kiss gently down Arthur's neck. He bit down on a sensitive part making Arthur moan in delight. Alfred felt a bit possessive at that and began to leave love bites in noticeable places. He would let everyone know Arthur was his. He continued by taking off his shirt and also throwing Arthur's aside. Arthur's eyes wandered to the blonde's chest and abdomen to find it toned nicely not even over done. A six pack could be seen and muscles could be outlines, but it wasn't in that nasty vein popping others had.

It was just the perfect amount. Arthur really hadn't paid attention to it much, but all the moving he was doing was making the wine take effect. He was drunk to say the least, but he didn't care. Alfred kissed down Arthur's chest taking one of his nipples in his mouth. Arthur moaned arching his back as Alfred worked his tongue on the bud. "A-Ah…ngh", Arthur mewled. Alfred kissed down Arthur's flat stomach before he began to remove his pants as well as his own. He removed Arthur's boxers to reveal his hard cock. It twitched as the light breeze hit its surface.

Alfred grinned before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Arthur moaned loudly and clutched onto the grass as he tried bucking his hips. Alfred worked his tongue around the shaft once in awhile, sucking lightly to tease Arthur. He past his tongue on the slit of Arthur cock making him writhe under him. It just continued to turn Alfred on the way his Arthur thrashed in pleasure underneath him. Alfred decided he wouldn't let Arthur release he wanted Arthur to beg him.

When he let go Arthur whined. "Al, please", he muttered. Alfred grinned as he bent down to kiss him. He took three fingers and pressed them against Arthur's mouth. "Suck", he whispered. Arthur nodded taking the three fingers and coating them generously with saliva, but not before sensually licking them up and down and biting them lightly making Alfred's own erection twitch. He kissed Arthur again before inserting his finger in his entrance.

Arthur wriggled at the weird sensation and pain. When the second finger was inserted Arthur gave a cry that was muffled by Alfred's mouth. Arthur let tears slip out as Alfred tried to calm them. "Try to relax as much as possible", Alfred whispered as he nodded. When the third finger was thrust in, it hit a bundle of nerves that made Arthur cry out, this time, in full pleasure. "Ah! Alfred…there! Again!" he cried. Alfred grinned removing the fingers and replacing them with his cock.

He grabbed onto Arthur's hips before he thrust in hitting that same spot directly. The pleasure was much more evident than the pain as Arthur clutched tightly to the grass ripping a few strands in the process. Alfred grunted. Arthur was so tight. "So good", Alfred grunted. "You…can…move", Arthur mumbled. Alfred began with slow thrusts enjoying the tight feeling. Arthur soon whined and pleaded, "Go faster!"

Alfred didn't need to be told twice before he fastened his thrusts hitting Arthur's prostate repeatedly. "Ahh! Alfred faster!" Arthur yelled as his face twisted into many pleased and lewd expressions. That was enough to make Alfred thrust full speed. He still wanted to go deeper and so he pulled Arthur's legs over his shoulders and grabbed onto his hips firmly before he continued his thrusts. Alfred bent down kissing Arthur, as Arthur moaned with no sense of restraint or hesitation. "Al! I'm gonna…Ahh!" Arthur yelled as he reached his orgasm and cam on both their stomachs.

Alfred grunted when he felt Arthur's muscles tighten around his shaft and he gave a few more thrusts before he too came. He slid out of Arthur exhausted as he pulled Arthur against him and placed one of the extra blankets they had over themselves. "I love you", Arthur whispered trying to regain his breath. Alfred grinned kissing his forehead. "I love you too", he muttered. They held each other tightly as they admired the fireflies illuminating, a bit more, their night. "I'll never forget today", Arthur whispered laying his head on Alfred's chest.

"Me neither", Alfred smiled placing back a strand of hair from Arthur's face. They looked at each other sharing one final chaste kiss before they fell soundly asleep in each other's warmth.

Crystal: aww…lol I thought that was bit cliché and weird, but there you have it. Have a wonderful day or night or whatever time you are reading this. And as always **review** my lovelies. See you next chapter!


	8. What's going on?

Crystal: the reviewers have spoken!** There will be MPREG! :O I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER…. ON ANOTHER NOTE****GUYS I HAVE A ask . fm THINGY GO ASK ME QUESTIONS ABOUT ANYTHING I MADE IT SPECIFICALLY FOR YOU GUYS TO KNOW MORE ABOUT ME! JUST COPY THIS AND PASTE IT UP THERE ask . fm / crystal016 (take of spaces!)**

What's going on?

So it had been at least a month since Arthur and Alfred had their first night, and both of them couldn't have felt happier. At the moment Arthur was walking to his locker smiling to himself. It wasn't a good sign when Natalia and Kat saw him alone and they went into action. When Arthur was at his locker they acted as if they were waiting outside the classroom and began their conversation.

"Dear sister, what's wrong?" Natalia asked faking concern. Arthur was about to close his locker and was almost about to walk away when he heard Kat say, "It's just I've had the wrong concept of Alfred". Arthur kept his locker door open feeling his hear thump rapidly. "You mean Alfred F. Jones? Why? He's always recued you from Ivan", Natalia said faking anger. "Well, he tried charging me his kindness…" she muttered. Arthur's eyes widened.

"How?" Natalia asked faking bemusement. "He told me he wanted a night with me. He said it was the least I could do for his kindness whenever everyone else turned their back on me", Kat acted like she was to cry. Arthur covered his mouth in both shock and horror. "And did you?" Natalia asked. Kat stayed silent making Arthur anxious. She finally spoke whispering, "yes, a week ago to be exact". Arthur felt tears at his eyes. 'That bastard…played with me…for 7 months'.

He slammed the door shut from his locker and began to run. Natalia smirked satisfied and Kat looked like she regretted saying it. "Don't feel bad…now we get to share Alfred", she grinned, but Kat just shook her head. She really regretted it, but Ivan had influenced her or more of forced her either way.

~~xXXx~~

Arthur ran letting the tears run down his cheeks. Everyone looked at him worried as he paused feeling nausea and dizziness reach him. He leaned against the locker blinking as he held onto his head. "Arthur!" Mathew yelled going towards him. "Take me to the restroom, Matt", Arthur whispered. Mathew nodded before he helped him sit on one of the stalls with the lid down. Arthur cried holding onto his head in despair.

"What's wrong?" Mathew asked concerned. "It's your brother…he's a stupid liar. He played with my feeling, Matt! He slept with Kat!" Arthur yelled in distress. Mathew shook his head, "what? That's not true. Who said that?" "Kat herself. She never lies about something like that", Arthur cried, but before he could say something else he stood up quickly opening the toilet lid and throwing up. "Wow, dude, are you okay?" Mathew asked.

"It's fine…I been throwing up lately", Arthur wiped his mouth still dejected. Mathew chuckled a bit, "It's almost like if you were pregnant", Mathew muttered. Arthur stared at him thinking of the throwing up he's been having and the dizziness and the nausea. He laughed nervously, "that's impossible…I'm a man…." He muttered back. "Look Arthur I don't think you should doubt Alfred. He's been loyal to you. He's definitely in love", Mathew explained. "I just can't believe him after all he's told me", Arthur mutter sincerely.  
"He told you for a reason! He told you so you wouldn't doubt him!" Mathew yelled feeling a bit angry that Arthur doubted Alfred just because he had confessed about his affair before meeting him. Arthur just let out a shaky breath and said, "I just need some time", Arthur muttered.

~~xXXx~~

"Brother~ it worked. He fell right for it", Natalia grinned. Ivan smirked pleased taking Natalia's arm and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Kat just looked away. His younger brother needed help, and she knew very well if she looked Ivan would do the same to her, but it was inevitable. "Why don't we celebrate, Kat?" he grinned pulling her while removing her clothing. He tried pushing her into the janitor's room before Alfred came to her rescue.

"N-No! Ivan, please don't!" Kat yelled.

"Ivan!" Alfred yelled pulling Kat out. Alfred raised Kat's shirt from where Ivan had tried pulling it down. Ivan tried to hide the smile at seeing his obsession in front of him. He had to try and calm himself from the huge boner he was getting on how good the American always looked. "Leave Kat alone already. You're doing incest she's your sister", Alfred spat before pulling Kat away. Ivan just grinned. He would definitely celebrate with his sister later and make a plan to keep his obsession.

Kat cried a few more moments before she was taken to her class. Alfred dried her tears and smiled. "It's okay Kat. You know I'll always be here when you need it. I'm your friend and I won't let your brother do things to you". Kat smiled and nodded, "thank you", she whispered. Alfred was about to say something when he placed a hand at his hand at his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked concerned. Alfred dismissed it, "(1) I'm fine it's just lately I've been having a lot of disgust with things, and I've been wanting to throw up for some reason", Alfred coughed. "Oh", Kat said feeling like he could have left someone pregnant. "Well anyways gotta go", Alfred grinned running along.

Alfred waved and ran off. Kat felt her heart throb. She had done something terrible and now Alfred would be the one to face the consequences. "I'm so sorry Alfred", she whispered to herself.

~~xXXx~~

It was lunch time and Alfred couldn't find Arthur anywhere. He decided to look in the restroom and heard someone throwing up. When the person opened the door it was Arthur who looked a bit pale and worn out. He went to the sink brushing his teeth like he would have usually done after eating, but he needed it more now. Arthur turned and saw Alfred and his face twisted into anger.

"Arthur…" Alfred began, but was interrupted by a slap across the face. "What was that for?!" Alfred said confused as he held his cheek. "You cheated me! You slept with Kat!" Arthur yelled. "That's not true!" Alfred yelled defensively. "I heard her saying it!" Arthur cried going to run for the door, but a wave of dizziness reached and he almost fell if Alfred hadn't caught him.

Arthur tried to push him off, but Alfred held onto him. "Arthur, are you okay?" Alfred asked. "That's none of your business!" Arthur yelled in tears. Before anything else Alfred pressed his lips onto Arthur's. Arthur tried to pry him off, but he finally gave in letting Alfred kissed him passionately.

When they parted Arthur and Alfred were crying. Arthur was certainly taken aback. "Do you really believe that? That I cheated on you when I've confessed all my secrets you? When I've been loyal to you?" Alfred muttered wiping furiously at his tears. Arthur looked down. He seriously didn't know what to believe anymore.

"I don't know, Alfred", Arthur whispered. Alfred then decided something for both of them. "Then what we both need is some time… away from each other. You don't trust me after all I've confessed to you and decided it would have been the best decision for you to trust me, but you doubt me even more. And if you're still with doubts in this time then I guess both of us should move on. For now let this relationship be considered over and done with", Alfred said with an extremely hurt expression as he left.

Arthur didn't want it to be this way. He wanted to stop him, but he just sank to the floor and cried. He cried for two reasons. He'd just finished with Alfred and second he had no idea why he was throwing up or feeling dizzy and he need to go to the doctor. He went to the infirmary and his mother Marguerite raced to him worried. "Darling, what's wrong?" She asked placing her hand at her forehead. "I feel ill, mum", Arthur said simply not looking up. "Let's go check you at the doctor", Marguerite whispered to him concerned.

~~xXXx~~

Arriving at the doctor they were called in immediately before the patients waiting for his mother was indeed the owner of the hospital they had gone to. His mother besides being a business woman was a doctor, and all she needed was going to her office so she could check on her son herself. Marguerite entered the room that was plain and white and only had a blue bed.

She sat Arthur on the bed and began to check his pulse. "Well it's not any sort of pressure", she said thoughtfully. She checked his ears and mouth, but he didn't seem ill. "I don't know…this is strange…are you lying about it, Artie?" she asked suddenly. He shook his head, "no mum, I've been dizzy and nauseas and I've been throwing up", he whispered. Marguerite didn't seem to understand. It could be a stomach virus or even worms.

She went along and checked his heart beat. It seemed fine and she placed the edge of the device at his lower back. "Okay breath in and out twice and slow", she commanded. He seemed fine, but when she placed the device at his stomach she froze. She heard not one, like usually, but two heart beats. She checked the device shaking her head as she furrowed her eyebrows. She went at his stomach again and she shook her head whispering, "impossible".

"What is it mum?" Arthur asked a bit scared. Without further words she pulled her son out to another room and laid him on the bed. "What's going on mum?" Arthur asked in panic. "Nothing I just have to check something", she said determined. She rose his shirt up and placed a freezing jelly on his stomach. "What's this for?" he asked. "I'm checking for stomach worms or something of that matter", she whispered hoping it wasn't another more dangerous animal in her son.

She placed a microphone shaped at his stomach as she spread the jelly. She looked at the black and white screen moving it around. Arthur didn't seem to see anything in there, but apparently his mother did for she gasped and she paused. She looked shocked and Arthur felt like bursting in tears. He was scared that he was going to die or something. "Mum…what is it?" he chocked out.

"This can't be…this isn't something that can happen…how?" she asked more of to herself. "Mum!" Arthur yelled getting her attention. She looked at him with bright eyes before she held his hand. "Artie, you're pregnant", she muttered. Arthur froze shaking his head. "You're kidding", he mumbled. "No, I thought it was weird when I heard more than just your heart beat. I thought it was something dangerous, but it turned out to be a new life form", she whispered.

Arthur shook his head not believing it. He was pregnant. It wasn't possible. "Is it, Alfred's?" his mother asked smiling. Arthur looked at his mother before nodding. "I'm so happy", she grinned hugging him. "Not for me mother. We broke up because I doubted him", he whispered. "Artie, oh no. don't you worry dear your father and I will give you everything you need and we'll talk to Al's parents about this", she hugged him tightly.

Arthur cried nodding and smiling himself. He was having a baby and it was Alfred's. "This is a blessing for you. Imagine all those gay couples who would have wanted to bear children, but because they're male they can't. You can, dear, and that's something special", she mumbled softly into his hair as he nodded. "Mum, don't tell Al's parents yet. Just give me a few days while I process this", he muttered. Marguerite nodded kissing him on the forehead.

~~xXXx~~

2 weeks later, Arthur locked himself in his room crying hid eyes out. He heard a various knocks. It was his brothers. They really did care for Arthur and had never heard him cry with so much pain. "Arthur?" Dave whispered. Arthur didn't respond just stayed quiet as the tears continued to fall. He heard sighs and retreating feet. He was on the floor with his knees at his chest as he looked at the moon which beams lightly lit his face.

He looked to the side before beginning to softly sing. "_All along it was a fever. A cold sweat, hot-headed believer. I threw my hands in the air, I said show me something…..He said, if you dare, come a little closer"._

"_Round and around, and around and around we go. Ohhh now tell me now; tell me now; tell me now you know…" _he sang softly looking at the starry sky.

"_Not really sure how to feel about it; something in the way you move" _he continued placing a hand at his stomach. "_Makes me feel like I can't live without you; It takes me all the way….I want you to stayyyyyyy~" _he sang as his thoughts redirected to Alfred. His gorgeous smile, the confident tone, and those bright blue eyes. He couldn't help, but fell terrible. Alfred could have been saying the truth, but now he just needed time. Not just to think about his life, but now he had to worry about his child's future.

~~xXXx~~

"Al, you can't do this", Mathew said concerned as Alfred downed another drink at the club. "H-He doesn't b-believe me", he slurred. "Another tequila p-please", he ordered. "He just needs time…I mean Kat was the one that he had overheard say that…and since when do you drink tequila?" Mathew glared trying to pry the drink out of his brother's hand. "Carlos told me this made him forget his problem…N-No please…I need this", Alfred cried. "Oh no he's in the crying phase", Mathew sighed, but he wasn't willing to let Alfred ruin himself.

He pulled Alfred out who continued to trip over the concrete. He managed to slip him onto the car and drove him home with the permission of Lovino's father who understood what was going on. Once he's gotten Alfred on the bed he heard his loud snores. Once Mathew gave a sigh and exited, Alfred stopped pretending he was asleep. He wasn't even drunk. It took more than a couple many drinks for him to be drunk, but the pain wouldn't go away. He took out a bottle he'd hidden in his coat and downed a good amount of it before slipping himself onto the floor by the window.

(2) He had no idea of this, but he began to think of the same song Arthur had been singing. It's as if both were singing a duet even when they were far away from each other and Alfred seemed to continue the song with no knowledge of the other, but his own feelings.

"_It's not much of a life you're living. It's not just something you take, it's given. Round and around, and around, and around, we go. Ohhh now tell me now, tell me now; tell me now you know… Not really sure how to feel about it; something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live without you. It takes me all the way; I want you to stayyyy~",_ Alfred sang as he downed another drink of the bottle and his thoughts directed to Arthur's rare smile.

~~xXXx~~

(3)It was then that they could have sworn they were seeing each other in front of them. It was as if they were tight there next to each other singing. Before they knew it they could hear each other singing the next part of the song together.

"_Ohhh, the reason I hold on. Ohhh cause I need this hole gone", _they sang as they clutched their hearts.

"_Funny you're the broken one, but I'm the only one who needed saving~" , _they sang with so much pain and without thinking they both stood up running out of their houses. They needed each other. They didn't live far from each other and so they ran down the night in the streets running for the destination they yearned while singing the whole way.

"_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving", _they sang knowing they were near each other. They both ran faster feeling each other near and finally they seized their running upon facing each other. They were so close yet so far. They were just feet away and they began to walk to each other not seizing their singing.

"_Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move..." _Arthur sang softly as he neared Alfred in tears and they stood in front of each other. "_Makes me feel like I can't live without you…it take me all the way… I want you to stayyyyy~", _they finished before they took each other into a hug and a kiss full of longing and passion. They had never been so separated, and at the moment they didn't care of anything, but each other.

"I'm so sorry", Alfred whispered kissing Arthur's face all over. Arthur felt guilt pour in him. "No, Al…I'm sorry I doubted you. You gave me all your trust and I used all that information to begin my own doubts about you", Arthur said desperately. "I don't need to forgive you anything. If we talk to Kat, she'll clear everything up, babe, I promise", Alfred whispered. "Alfred there something I have to tell you", Arthur whispered.

"What is it?" Alfred asked looking a bit concerned. "Al…I…I'm pregnant", he cried. Alfred stayed emotionless for a bit and his face seemed to be shock. "Are you playing around? That's not possible", he muttered. "I am. I promise you. I didn't believe it, but I went to do test and it came out to be true", Arthur muttered back holding onto his small baby bump. Alfred said nothing and Arthur reached to place Alfred's hand on his belly.

Alfred's eyes widened. There was no way Arthur had gained that bump when he hadn't had it before. "Oh my god… Arthur…oh my god… I'm going to be a dad!" he yelled in excitement hugging Arthur tightly. "You're not mad?" Arthur asked. "Of course not! You make me the happiest teen alive", Alfred grinned giving Arthur a chaste kiss.

Little did they know two evil presences in the back were not pleased at all by their plans being ruined. "Fuck! We have to do something!" Aurora yelled angrily in the car of the Russian teen fuming next to her. "I agree for once with you, whore. I don't care if I have to kidnap Alfred like those girls from the Russian Roulette, but he will be mine!" Ivan gave off a menacing aura as he clenched his hands on the steering wheel.

"We need to formulate a plan. Once you take Alfred, I'll take advantage of that and tell Arthur, Alfred, cheated on him with you and decided both of you would escape. No one will ever worry about both of you and Arthur will move with me", she grinned. That idea definitely seemed to please him. He would never let Alfred go if it was the last thing he would do.

Crystal: **so there you have it folks…fresh new chapter just for ya'll!  
(1) When a woman is pregnant she throws up and gets dizzy and stuff like that…a peculiar thing is that the father of the child begins to have a sort of disgust with things. He just gets a sort of disgust for no reason and might feel like throwing up himself  
(2) it's kind of like a cheesy musical in this part…like when a couple fought and they are in their rooms and they think of the same song and sing the same song even if they don't know they are  
(3) going with the cheesy musical part. There's always a part when the couple that is far away from each other sing the parts that are supposed to be sung together as if they were next to each other  
****SONG: STAY BY RIHANNA**


End file.
